Finding Love When You Least Expect It
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia is new to Chicago and against her better judgement, she decides to sign up on an online dating site to meet someone. Hank's kids decide to sign him up on the same site against his wishes. They connect, meet and end up hitting it off right away. This takes place now but none of the crossovers ever took place. Al and Justin are still alive and Erin is still in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to do this in Benson & Voight One Shots but I thought I could expand on it a little more. I don't own any characters except my own.**

Olivia moved to Chicago with Noah and really didn't know anyone except for the people she worked with. She really didn't get out much because of Noah and she was not very good with her own relationships. As much as she hated the thought of online dating because she knew how these men operated, she decided to take a chance. She opened her laptop and went to an online dating site that she had heard about and created a profile. She then put the app on her phone, so she could check her results.

"I must be nuts for doing this."

Hank was widowed and really wasn't sure that he wanted to start dating again. His son kept telling him that he should find someone, even if it was just for companionship and his daughter agreed. Hank was watching one of his sports teams on TV when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. It was Erin.

"What?"

"Nice to see you too."

"I thought you were visiting Justin, Olive and Daniel."

"I was. I just got back."

Erin saw Hank's phone on the coffee table, so she picked it up and installed something on it. Then she logged him in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't be such a grouch! Justin and I signed you up with an online dating profile."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you need someone in your life."

"I have my job and my two ungrateful children, who I may disown."

"You need someone in your life, Dad."

"I am too old for this shit."

"No, you're not. Now stop being so damn stubborn!"

Hank rolled his eyes.

"It has been close to 30 years since I went on an actual date."

"Which is why you need to do this."

"This online stuff is stupid. It never works and how do you actually know these women are telling the truth?"

"You're a good judge of character and a cop. I'm sure you'll know if someone is lying when you first talk to them."

Erin went into the app.

"Wow! You have a match already."

"I do not. You're just saying that."

"I am not. Look."

Erin showed Hank.

"She's pretty."

"She is and she's also a cop, so you have that in common."

"I don't know about this, Erin. I'm not even sure I'm ready to date again. I still miss Camille so much."

"Live a little. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. Go home."

"Love you too, Dad."

Hank grabbed his phone out of Erin's hand and then she left. Hank looked at the picture and then the profile. She looked nice but she would probably never associate with someone like him. He got a notification that she wanted to connect with him, so he replied that maybe they could meet for coffee or something somewhere. She agreed and told him to pick a time and place. He asked if tomorrow was too soon and she said no. They decided to meet somewhere for breakfast before they headed to work.

The next morning, Hank woke up and was kind of nervous. Like he had told Erin, it had been close to 30 years since he had been on a date and that was with Camille. He got up, took a shower and got ready for work. Meanwhile, Olivia got up and took a shower. Once she got out of the shower, she made sure Noah was up. As Noah was getting ready for school, Olivia dried her hair and got dressed. By the time they were both dressed, Kelly, Noah's nanny, arrived and got Noah's breakfast and lunch ready for him. Olivia kissed Noah and left to meet Hank. She arrived at the restaurant and she'd be lying to herself if she wasn't nervous. She had never had much luck in relationships. Hank pulled up pretty much at the same time and they got out of their SUVs.

"You Olivia?"

"Yes, I am. You must be Hank."

"Yep."

They walked in and were taken to their table. Their server brought them coffee and took their order after they decided what they wanted.

"You don't seem like you're the type of person that would do the online dating thing."

"Neither do you. I felt a little silly doing it in the first place. Those websites make me uncomfortable but I need to meet people, since I am new to the area. I don't trust the people on these sites."

"I feel the same way. My kids decided I needed to meet someone and they set this up. Justin is 27 and Erin is 33. They never listen. You have kids?"

"I have an adopted 6-year old son, Noah. I've never been married. In fact, I've never really been that good in relationships."

"I've only been in one serious relationship and that was with my wife. She died from cancer 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. You're profile said you're a cop."

"I am. I moved here from New York this summer. I'm a Lieutenant with the Special Victims Unit. You're a cop too yours said?"

"Yeah. I'm a Sergeant with the Intelligence Unit. I'm surprised we haven't worked together yet."

"I am too. I've heard about Intelligence. I take it you have grandkids?"

"I do. Justin and his wife Olive have a son Daniel, who's 3 and they are expecting again. Erin is in my unit and dating one of her colleagues on and off. Right now, they're off."

"What's it like working with your daughter?"

"I didn't know she was mine until a couple years ago. I had had a one night stand with her mother and that resulted in her. Her mother lied about it and said someone else was her father. This was before I met my wife. She came into my life when she was 15. She was on the streets because her mother was more interested in partying and getting high than she was in her kids. I brought her home and at first, Camille wasn't happy about it but she grew to love her. Justin was 8 when she came to live with us and he loved to torment her but he grew to love her. They loved each other like siblings. Now that they are half-siblings, they love each other even more. Daniel calls her Auntie Erin. When we first found out, we weren't sure how Justin would take it but he said he had always suspected something. When Camille was pregnant, she was actually carrying twins. Justin had a sister but she was a stillborn."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks. I was real happy when I found out Erin was mine because I really wanted a daughter. Now I have one."

"Noah is a good kid but sometimes I wish I had been able to have one on my own. I would have loved a daughter. I'd love to adopt again though."

Their food arrived and they kept talking. By the time they left the restaurant, things had gone so well that they decided to exchange cell phone numbers and decided they'd go out on a real date. Olivia left and headed to her District, while Hank left and headed to the 21st. Erin was already at her desk when he got there.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"You're in a good mood for a change."

"I'm going to ignore that comment, Smart Ass."

Hank went into his office and Erin followed.

"Did you meet that lady cop?"

"Actually, I did."

"And?"

"She's real nice. We met for breakfast and decided to go out on a real date sometime."

"Good for you."

Hank's phone rang, so he answered it. It turned out that there was a shooting at one of the schools.

"We need to roll. There's a shooting at one of the schools."

Everyone left and headed to the school.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

They arrived at the school and were briefed as to what was going on.

"We aren't sure how many gunmen there are or how many injuries and fatalities there are. Whoever this is must have gotten in from a door around back without metal detectors."

"Ok."

Then Olivia arrived.

"Lieutenant."

"My son goes to this school."

"What does he look like?"

Olivia showed Hank a picture of Noah.

"We'll find him. You have my word. Gear up."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed into the building just as the fire alarm went off.

"He's probably trying to lure people out into the hallways. Get as many kids out of here as you can. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss."

The hallways were empty, so the kids and their teachers knew enough not to exit the building with a gunman around. Everyone that had gone in went into a classroom and started getting the kids out. Once they got one group of kids out, the helped another group. Most of the kids were unharmed. Hank still hadn't seen any sign of Noah. He didn't want to let Olivia down. They heard gunshots coming from near the cafeteria and screaming.

"Go check that out and I'll check the washrooms."

"Got it."

Everyone who was there went toward the cafeteria, while Hank checked the washrooms. He knocked on the door to the girls' room. No one answered, so he opened the door and checked.

"Chicago PD. Is there anyone in here?"

He got no answer and didn't see anyone, so he left and went to check the boys' room. The door was locked, so he pounded on the door.

"CHICAGO PD! Anyone in there?"

The door unlocked and a little face with blue eyes and curly brown hair peeked around the door.

"You wouldn't be Noah, would you?"

"Yes. I want my mom right now."

"You got it, kiddo."

Hank reached for Noah's hand and then they headed toward the entrance to find Olivia. Before they could get there though, they ran into the gunman.

"You're not going anywhere."

Noah held tighter onto Hank's hand.

"Now put down your weapon."

Hank released his cartridge and dropped his weapon. The guy grabbed Noah and pushed him into one of the classrooms. He shut the door before pointing his gun at Hank.

"I'm getting out of here alive. You got that?"

"That's up to you. I can't promise you anything."

"You and that kid won't make it out of here alive though."

Olivia had come into the building and was walking slowly towards them with her gun drawn. The gunman had his back to Olivia and Hank had seen her coming around the corner along with the rest of his team. The gunman charged Hank and they started struggling. Noah saw all this though the window in the door.

"MOMMY!"

The gunman tried to shoot through the door at Noah. Olivia saw that, so she ran in front of the door. Hank reacted quickly and got in front of her before the bullet hit him in the arm. Jay shot and hit the gunman in the head.

"Lieutenant, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sergeant, are you ok?"

"My arm hurts like hell."

The rest of the team helped get Hank up and then helped Olivia. Erin put her hand on Hank's arm to keep pressure on his wound. Antonio opened the door and Noah ran out into Olivia's arms.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yes."

Then Noah looked at Hank.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Thanks for everything, Sergeant."

"No problem, Lieutenant. I'm just doing my job."

Olivia left with Noah and then Brett and Foster came in.

"You feeling ok, Sergeant?"

"My arm hurts like hell."

They put a bandage on his arm and got him to the ambulance. Everyone else that had been injured had been taken to the hospital. Erin went with Hank, while everyone else waited for the Medical Examiner. When Ambo 61 arrived at Med, they took him into one of the rooms and then Ethan came into check him out.

"There is no exit wound, so we need to xray your arm to see where the bullet is."

"Fine."

They xrayed Hank's arm to see where the bullet was. It was serious both they took him to surgery. Erin texted the squad and then went to wait. Olivia had gotten in touch with Noah's nanny, so after she dropped him off with her, she decided to go to Med to see if she could find out anything about Hank. She went in and told them who she was there to see. She was told he was in surgery but could go to the waiting room. When she got there, Erin was there with Trudy, who had just gotten there.

"Excuse me but you were at the school, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson from SVU. I was just checking on Sergeant Voight. I know he's in surgery."

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I'm Detective Erin Lindsay. Hank is my dad."

"I'm Sergeant Trudy Platt, the Desk Sergeant at the 21st and an old friend of Hank's."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"How's your son?"

"He's a little shaken up but I calmed him down. His nanny is with him now. He gets along with her pretty well."

"Where are you from originally?"

"New York. When they were starting an SVU here, they contacted me and asked if I'd be interested. At first, I wasn't really sure. My former squad is my only family besides my son."

"Anytime we have dealt with a sexual assault, I've done most of it. I love working side by side with my dad and at least I was there when this happened. I called Justin's wife to let her know."

"How old is your son?"

"He's 6 and in first grade. He's looking forward to his first field trip of the year. They're going to one of the fire stations. He loves fire trucks."

"Which station?"

"51, I believe."

"My husband is out of 51. They love having kids come to visit. Hopefully his crew will be there when you're son's class is there."

"I dated one of the guys on Squad 3 for a little while."

"Randy is so happy that Herrmann is finally a Lieutenant. Boden promoted him to Engine 51."

"Yeah, I heard that from Sylvie."

"I think it's Chief Boden that arranged it."

"Then Randy will be there. When is it?"

"Friday."

"Yep. He'll be there."

"I'm planning on taking a few hours and going over there too. I already know the paramedics over there but it might help to get to know some of the others as well. I'm still trying to get to know people and the area."

"They're all great at 51. Kelly Severide, who is the Lieutenant on Squad 3, is my ex. Right now, he's in a relationship with Stella Kidd, who's one of the firefighters on Truck 81. Antonio Dawson's sister Gabby was a paramedic on Ambo 61 until she went to Puerto Rico to help out. She's married to Captain Matt Casey, who is in charge of Truck 81. Antonio is with Intelligence and he dated Brett for a while. Chris Herrmann is the Lieutenant on Engine 51. Joe Cruz used to be on Truck 81 but he's now on Squad 3, along with Capp and Tony. Brian Zvonacek or Otis as everyone calls him, is on Truck 81, along with Randy McHolland or Mouch, as he's called, is Trudy's husband."

"Mouch?"

"Man + couch = Mouch. For the longest time all he did was plant his ass on the couch in front of the TV at the Fire Station."

"I get it."

"How's your squad?"

"Some of them are great. Some of the men can be a bit chauvinistic though. The men I worked with in New York weren't really like that. I miss my squad from New York."

"It has to be hard leaving the only life you have ever known to move to a new city."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you just know Hank from the incident at the school?"

"Actually, no."

"I'll explain that. Justin and I set him up on an online dating site."

"Oh, you're kidding!"

"No."

"I set up my own profile as well. I normally wouldn't because of what I do for a living, since I just don't trust people. I just felt funny doing this. I honestly didn't expect to meet someone that fast. We met for breakfast this morning and we seemed to hit it off. We exchanged cell phone numbers and he told me he wants to take me on a real date."

"For him to say that, you must have made an impression on him. The last time I think that guy had a date with anyone was his wife."

"I was there when he was notified of the match. I showed him the picture and he thought you were pretty. How long has it been since you dated anyone?"

"My last relationship ended in January of last year. He wanted to retire and he wanted me to consider it too. I told him I needed to focus on my son, so we parted ways. I've never been good in relationships."

"How long were you two together?"

"About a year. My biggest problem is that I never disclose my relationships. I always date people I work with. I dated an Executive Assistant District Attorney for a while and he was handling some of our cases. One of the Defense Attorneys found out about it. David chose his job over our relationship. Brian and I had a one night stand years ago when he worked with SVU. He was working undercover and it happened to be for something SVU was working on. We started up again and stayed together for a couple years. He was accused of raping someone while he was undercover. A couple of my colleagues came to his apartment to talk to him and because we thought it was our food being delivered, I came to the door behind him only wearing his shirt, so then they now knew about us.

It was my last relationship that shocked everyone. It just kind of happened but I should have known better. Ed was with IAB and someone I despised for years. We started getting along better just before I adopted my son. Noah's biological father was a pimp/sex trafficker and he was awaiting trial. I knew he was Noah's real father. I told Ed that adopting Noah had nothing to do with me wanting Johnny D in prison for the rest of his life. I wanted IAB to know that and Ed was supportive of that. During the trial, Johnny D grabbed a Court Officers gun. He shot and injured the Judge and one Court Officer and he killed the other Court Officer. One of my Detectives was shot in the abdomen and leg, so he retired and moved to California. Nick, the same Detective, ended up shooting and killing Johnny D.

In January of 2016, I was held hostage and my captor asked me who I trusted. I said my squad. He asked me who I trusted that had a lot of pull and cares about me. I called Ed and he was the Hostage Negotiator. He always did the training courses a couple times a year. I appreciated what he did and he checked on me to make sure I was ok. We started spending more time together and the next thing we both knew, we were in a relationship."

Olivia told Erin and Trudy about the case they had when Ed was being investigated and about the Munson case when Dodds was killed.

"Wow! We see a lot as cops, don't we?"

"We sure do."

"I do hope Hank and I can have a relationship. He made an impression on me and I'm not just saying that because he found Noah or took a bullet for both me and my son."

"He would have done it anyway. Hank may be a little rough around the edges but he has such a big heart and he loves kids. He and Justin didn't always have the best relationship but he is so proud of Justin for everything has accomplished since being in the Army and since he became a father."

"Family is everything to him. He just lights up when he's around Daniel. He is also really excited about grandbaby #2. He loves being a grandpa."

"I got that from talking to him."

The rest of Intelligence came in.

"Anything on Voight?"

"He's in surgery. There was no exit wound. This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from SVU. Lieutenant, this is Detective Antonio Dawson, Detective Alvin Olinsky, Detective Jay Halstead, Detective Hailey Upton, Officer Adam Ruzek, Officer Kevin Atwater and Officer Kim Burgess."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too, Lieutenant."

"Are you the Olivia Benson that was held by William Lewis a few years back?"

"That would be me."

Olivia ended up telling them what she went through with Lewis.

"Wow!"

"That sucks that you had to go through all that."

"It's a good thing that son of a bitch is dead."

"I still have nightmares sometimes because of it. He wanted to play mind games with me. Having Noah in my life makes it easier but not having someone tell me everything is going to be ok when I wake up in the middle of the night makes things difficult."

"How did your last boyfriend handle it?"

"When it happened, I was with Brian. We ended up moving in together. After he and I ended our relationship, I stayed in the apartment. Ed investigated me after Lewis died, so he knew about the scars before we got together. Anyone else I might get close to will need to hear about it before anything happens, since my scars are still visible."

"Why did this Ed guy investigate you?"

"He was IAB."

"Damn, Lieutenant!"

"I know. I couldn't stand him for years."

"Erin, you should totally try to set her up with Voight."

"I can't see Voight going on a date with anyone. How was the guy married as long as he was?"

"He's one of the most loyal people I know and I'm not just saying that because he's my dad. He nearly fell apart when his wife died. She was the love of his life."

"Ruzek, Hank was married to the same woman for over 20 years. What do you know about being married?"

"Nothing."

"How many times were you engaged?"

"I don't know, 3."

"Then don't wonder how Hank stayed married for over 20 years when you know absolutely nothing about actually making a commitment to someone."

"The thing is, I think I'm still in love with Kim."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I am."

"We need to talk later."

"You're not still in love with me though, are you?"

"Actually, I am."

The surgeon came in and told them what was going on. Erin texted Olive and went to be with Hank. Everyone except Al, Trudy and Olivia left and headed back to the District. Olivia called to check on Noah. Trudy told Al that Olivia and Hank had breakfast together that morning and were planning to go out on a real date. He promised not to say anything to the rest of the squad. A little while later, Olivia was still around but Trudy and Al had left and Hank was moved to a room. Erin left for a while, so Olivia stayed with Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"You're here."

"I've been here pretty much the whole time."

"If you don't want to go out with me, I'll understand."

"Why wouldn't I want to go out with you? "You're not going to get out of our date that easily. You took a bullet for both me and my son. Thank you."

"You thanked me already."

"I know I did and I appreciate that you did it."

They talked for a while and then once Erin came back, Olivia left. During the next few days, Hank was released from the hospital and went home.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Noah had woken up on Friday morning really excited because he was going on his field trip. Olivia had decided to meet them there, so she went in a little early. Erin had taken the rest of the week off to spend with Hank. Erin had mentioned to Hank that Noah's class field trip was going to be at 51, so they decided to show up. Erin and Hank arrived at the same time Olivia did.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Probably. Are you and Noah available for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"My son and his family are coming in for the weekend."

"We haven't even officially had out first date and you want to introduce me to your son?"

"Erin told him their plan worked and I had gone out on a breakfast date the other morning. He wants to meet you. I tried talking him out of it but Erin said you and Noah have been to see me every day since this happened."

"I guess we are guilty of that. If we're annoying you, we'll stop."

"It's fine. I like the company."

Wallace, Matt, Kelly and Chris all came outside.

"How are you feeling, Hank?"

"Better. Thanks. This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from SVU. Her son will be here for the field trip today."

"Welcome to 51. I'm Battalion Chief Wallace Boden. This is Captain Matthew Casey, Lieutenant Kelly Severide and Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

"Please call me Olivia."

They went in and introduced Olivia to everyone and then a few minutes later, the bus arrived. The kids got off the bus and Chief Boden, Matt and Kelly met them outside. Olivia, Hank and Erin were there too.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, you!"

"Hi Hank."

"Hey."

"What about me?"

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hank, how's your arm?"

"It's still sore."

Chief Boden, Matt and Kelly took everyone in and showed them around. Olivia took pictures of Noah. Justin, Olive and Daniel arrived at the Fire Station, since Erin told Justin they would be there. Justin put Daniel down and he ran over to Hank.

"Papa!"

"Hey!"

"You have a boo-boo?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I kiss."

Daniel kissed Hank's arm.

"All better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Uh huh. Hi Auntie."

"Hey there, big guy."

"Hey, Sis."

"Hey, yourself."

"Hey, Pop."

"Justin. I thought you were coming in this afternoon."

"We decided to come in a little sooner. How's your arm?"

"It's still sore."

"So, is that her?"

"Yeah."

"Go see trucks."

"Let's go, buddy."

Daniel took Erin's hand and she took him to see the trucks, while Hank, Justin and Olive walked over to Olivia.

"Olivia."

"Hey."

"This is my son Justin and his wife Olive. Justin and Olive, this is Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Olivia's phone rang, so she took the call. Once she was done, she hung up."

"I need to go. Noah."

"Yes."

"I need to go. Kelly will pick you up at school."

"Ok. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Hank walked her to her SUV.

"Be careful out there."

"I'll try. You didn't have to walk me out, you know. People may start talking."

"So, let them. Call me when you get off of work."

"I will do that. I'm hoping I can leave at a normal time and enjoy my weekend."

"We will probably go out for pizza."

"Sounds like a plan. I love pizza and so does Noah."

Olivia got into her SUV and left. Hank went back inside.

"So, Pop, are you two dating?"

"No. I invited them to go out to dinner with us tonight."

"She seems nice."

"She is. She was at the hospital the entire time I was in surgery, even though we had just met that morning. She came to see me while I was still there and then she and Noah came to see me at home after I was released. It turns out they don't live that far from me."

"Even though you're not officially dating, it almost sounds like you're falling for her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"It didn't take me long to fall for your mother. I'm not even sure Olivia feels the same way about me."

"Maybe she does."

"I told her to call me when she gets off work."

"What did you have in mind for dinner?"

"Probably pizza."

"Home Run Inn?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They heard the horn on the truck and Erin standing near the truck. She looked at Justin and Olive and shook her head.

"That's your son."

"Why is he always mine when he's crazy?"

"I'm not going to answer that. You better hope this one is a girl."

"I would love a house full of boys. All Voight men."

"You and Daniel are enough."

Chief Boden joined them.

"Your grandson seems to be enjoying himself. Terrance does the same thing whenever Donna brings him here. We love having kids here. Where's Olivia?"

"She got a call for a case."

Erin and Daniel came back over by everyone.

"I made it noisy."

"Yes, you certainly did. Did you thank Auntie Erin for taking you over to the truck?"

"Thank you, Auntie."

"You're welcome."

Noah came out with Matt and was wearing Matt's gear, which of course was way too big for him.

"Hank, look."

"Wow!"

"I want to be a fireman for Halloween."

"That's a great idea."

Hank took a picture of Noah and sent it to Olivia. A little while later, it was time for lunch, so the kids ate at the Fire Station and Hank, Erin, Justin, Olive and Daniel left to go have lunch somewhere. By the time the kids left to go back to school, Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25 had to respond to a call. Noah's nanny called Olivia to tell her that she could not pick up Noah because her grandma was taken to the hospital. Olivia called Hank to see if Noah could stay with him until she was done at work. He said she could, so she went to pick Noah up. Noah saw Olivia and got into the SUV.

"Hi Mom. I thought Kelly was picking me up."

"Her grandma was taken to the hospital, so you're going to go over to Hank's until I'm done with work but we're going out for dinner with him and his family tonight."

"Good. I like Hank."

"I do too."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's not but just between you and me, I'd like him to be though."

"You haven't dated anyone since Tucker."

"Yeah, I know."

Olivia drove to Hank's and then walked Noah in. They rang the bell and Hank opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's not a problem. It'll give us some time to hang out together."

"Just make sure he works on his homework."

"I will."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye. Behave yourself, please."

"I will."

Olivia kissed Noah and then she left to head back to the District. Hank took Noah into the kitchen.

"Are you going to ask her out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I like you, Hank."

"I like you too, kid. Did you have a good time at the Fire Station today?"

"Yeah. It was really fun. They are all really nice and they said to come back and visit them again."

"I know them all pretty well. Do you like living in Chicago?"

"Yeah. I like it but the other day at school was kind of scary."

"I bet it was."

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

"Mom lived in New York all her life until we moved here. I think she misses the people she worked with there."

"I'm sure she does. That's a big change."

Hank went to get Noah some cookies and a glass of milk. Noah then worked on his homework. The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it. It was Justin, Olive and Daniel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Noah is in the kitchen doing his homework. Olivia called and asked if he could stay here until she was done at work. His nanny's grandma was taken to the hospital."

"I didn't get to meet him earlier."

They all went into the kitchen.

"Hi Noah."

"Hi Daniel."

Daniel sat in the chair across from Noah and helped himself to some cookies. Olive poured him some milk.

"Noah, this is my son Justin and his wife Olive."

"Noah, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Daniel finished the last of the cookies.

"More, Papa."

"More?"

"Yeah."

"Buddy, you've had enough. You need a nap."

"No!"

"Just for a little while?"

"No nap, Daddy."

"Please."

"No."

Daniel started rubbing his eyes. Justin picked him up and took him up to his room to put him down. Once Justin came back downstairs, he and Olive got to know Noah a little better.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any characters except my own.**

When Olivia moved to Chicago, she said she wanted to be a foster parent like she had in New York. Before Olivia was getting ready to leave work for the day, DCFS asked her if she'd take in a 3-year old girl named Arielle. She agreed and they dropped her off. Olivia had the space but she really wasn't prepared to have a 3-year old. She no longer had a toddler bed but she decided to worry about that tomorrow. She put Arielle in her car seat and drove to Hank's. When she arrived at Hank's, she helped Arielle out of her car seat. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Hank opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. This is Arielle. She's coming to live with me for a while."

"Hi there."

"Hi."

Olivia and Arielle walked in and everyone else was in the living room.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Sweetie. This is Arielle. She's going to be living with us for a while."

"For good?"

"They don't know. I'm guessing if she has any other family out there, it will only be temporary. If not and things go well, I'm sure I have the option to adopt her."

"Like with me?"

"Yep. Arielle, this is Noah."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Olivia introduced Arielle to everyone and then they left for dinner. Hank rode with Olivia and Erin road with Justin. When they arrived at the restaurant, they all went in. Hank told them how many of them there were. Once it was ready, they were taken to their table and sat down.

"Daddy, I want a hot dog."

"They don't have hot dogs here, Buddy. How about some pizza?"

"No!"

"If you don't want pizza, then you can have macaroni and cheese."

"Hot dog!"

"Daniel, they don't have hot dogs here."

Daniel folded his arms in front of his chest and started pouting.

"Pizza and mac and cheese are your only options."

"Mac and cheese."

"Noah, do you want pizza?"

"Yes please. Cheese."

"Ok. Arielle, do you want pizza or mac and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese."

Everyone else decided what they wanted on their pizza. The server came to take their order and then brought the drinks out. Once the cheesy garlic bread was ready, it was brought out.

"This is delicious."

"It's one of our favorites."

"I like this place."

"You love baseball."

"Yep. Hank, do you like baseball?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How about you, Justin?"

"Yeah. I love baseball."

A little while later, the food arrived and everyone ate. They all talked for a while before they left. Olivia dropped Hank off at home and headed home, while Erin headed home as well. Justin and Olive put Daniel to bed after he kissed Hank goodnight. Justin and Olive decided to watch a movie and Hank really wasn't tired, so he decided to go for a walk. He ended up at Olivia's. He wasn't sure he should ring the bell but he saw her sitting out on the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"I needed some air. Did the kids go to bed?"

"Surprising, enough, yes. You can sit if you want to."

"Thanks."

Hank sat down next to Olivia.

"Dinner was fun."

"I had fun too. I do still want to take you out on a real date."

"You were definitely a big hit with Noah."

"He's a good kid. Arielle seems to fit in pretty well."

"Yeah, she does. Noah seems to like her, which is a good thing."

"You ok?"

"I don't know. I've been through so much with Noah and I don't know if I can go through all this again. I don't want to get too attached to her and have her take away from me."

"If she's meant to be yours, she will be."

"I hope so. I love her already. As much as I love Noah, I always wanted a little girl. I wish I could have had my own child but I never met the right man to share that with."

"When Justin was born and we found out our daughter had died, I wanted a daughter more than anything. Years later, I find out that Erin is mine. A part of me had hoped I could have raised a daughter but that never happened."

"I guess we have that in common."

"I guess we do. What do you think of Chicago?"

"It's a beautiful city, much like New York. Violent though."

"Unfortunately. New York wasn't like this?"

"It can be but here, I get tired of watching the news. Were you always with Intelligence?"

"No. I was with the Gang Unit when I first became a Detective. After I became a Sergeant, I was moved to Intelligence. How long have you been doing what you're doing?"

"Since 1999."

"That's pretty impressive and then you moved up the ranks."

"I've been a Lieutenant longer than I was a Sergeant. It's hard working the hours I do and being a single mom."

"I'm sure it is."

"Now I'm fostering another one. I barely have time for Noah."

"If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"I will."

"Does Noah's nanny know about Arielle?"

"Oh, yeah. I texted her as soon as I found out just so she wouldn't be surprised on Monday. She has really been so amazing. I'm glad I hired her. She's a lot like Lucy, the nanny he had in New York. Did your wife work?"

"She did. She was a teacher."

"How long were you married?"

"Over 20 years."

"I can see why you'd be hesitant to start dating again."

"I still miss her but I also miss having the company."

"I wish I could say that I've been with someone that long but I can't. It's hard being in a relationship and having a kid."

"Did you ever discuss marriage?"

"In my last relationship, no. I never saw him as husband material anyway nor could I really see him as a father to my son. The two before him I really couldn't either. I've never been in a relationship that lasted longer than a couple years. I want to get married. I'm tired of being alone. Sometimes I wonder if it's me that's the problem."

"Maybe you're just not happy with your choice of the person in your life."

"Maybe. How did you know your wife was the one?"

"I knew right away. She seemed to occupy my thoughts a lot. I wanted to spend time with her and she said she wanted the same thing. We were married within 6 months and no, she wasn't pregnant."

"So, because you couldn't stop thinking about her, you knew she'd be your wife?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, boy!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No but I can't stop thinking about you and we've only known each other for less than a week."

"I thought it was just me."

"No, it's not just you. I just don't want to mess this up."

"I get it. I don't either. We can take things as slowly as you want to. I want to officially ask you out on a date."

"So, when?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Great. Bring the kids over. I'm sure I can get Justin and Olive to watch them for you. I'll let you know for sure though."

"Ok."

"I should get going before Justin calls Erin to come look for me. I'll let you know about Justin and Olive and what time."

"Sounds great."

Hank got up and headed home, while Olivia went back into the house. She went up to check on the kids and went back downstairs. She checked her phone and noticed that Ed had texted her. This was the first time she had heard from him since they broke up but she really didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She wanted to concentrate on her date tomorrow night with Hank. She was excited to see where this was going to go.

Hank arrived back at his house. Justin was still awake but Olive had already gone up to bed.

"How's Olivia?"

"Fine. I'm taking her out tomorrow night. Can you and Olive watch the kids?"

"Yeah, sure. They both seem like great kids. I really hope things work out for you and Olivia. I like her."

"We're both trying not to mess this up."

"That's a start. Where are you thinking of taking her?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I could get reservations at either the Signature Room or on the Odyssey on such short notice."

"Maybe try for one of those for your second date. Start with something more casual. She already seems to like you, so you really don't need to try to impress her."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know why I seem to start falling for these women early on."

"I get why you fell for Mom so fast and honestly, Olivia kind of reminds me of her but that's not why I like her. Erin and I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life and I don't think Mom did either."

"A part of me died when your mom died but I do miss having someone to come home to every night or even the companionship."

"I can understand that. A part of me died too and I know you and I haven't always had the best relationship."

"That's true. If things work out with Olivia and me, I could get a second chance to be the father I should have been to you and Erin."

"What happened with Erin wasn't your fault. That was all on Bunny. You had every right to know that Erin was yours."

"You really grew up when you became a father."

"I think I really needed something to make me grow up. The Army has been great for me too and so has Olive."

"That's true. I should probably get some sleep."

"Ok. Night, Dad."

"Night."

Hank went upstairs, got ready for bed and went to bed after he texted Olivia to say goodnight to her and to tell her that Justin and Olive would watch the kids. She replied back. A little while later, Justin checked on Daniel and joined Olive.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next day, Hank was still trying to decide where he wanted to take Olivia on their date. He decided on taking her to Navy Pier, since it was supposed to be a nice night. They had different places to eat, so she could choose whatever she wanted.

"Morning, Pop."

"Hey."

"Where did you decide to take Olivia?"

"Navy Pier. That way there's a little bit of everything."

"That's a great idea."

Hank fixed breakfast for the 4 of them and then they all went about their day. Olivia had gone out to get what she needed for Arielle. Meanwhile, Ed was still texting Olivia but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She decided that she would leave her phone on silent for her and Hank's date, so there wouldn't be any interruptions. If something happened with one of the kids, Justin could get a hold of his dad. She texted Hank to find out how she was supposed to dress and he said casually. He told her they were going to Navy Pier.

A few hours later, Olivia was getting ready to head to Hank's. She decided to wear her hair in a ponytail. Noah and Arielle came into her room.

"Mom, you look pretty."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"Where is Hank taking you?"

"Navy Pier."

"That will be fun."

"Did you two pack your stuff just in case you end up falling asleep at Hank's?

"No."

The kids went to go pack a few things and then they brought it into Olivia's room.

"Done."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Hank texted her to tell her she could come over whenever she wanted. She put the kids in the SUV and headed to Hank's. When they arrived, she got them out and they rang the bell. Hank answered the door.

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and then the kids went up to Daniel's room to play.

"I had them pack their pajamas and a change of clothes just in case they fall asleep."

"That's fine. I need your cell number just in case."

"Ok. My ex has been trying to get a hold of me and I really don't want to talk to him, so I have the volume down. We broke up over a year and a half ago and this is the first he has been trying to get a hold of me. All of a sudden he's doing this."

"I promise we won't bother you unless it's necessary."

Olivia gave Justin her cell number.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Let me say goodbye to them first."

"Ok."

Olivia went up to say goodbye to the kids and then she and Hank left. She drove and Hank told her where to park. They got out of the SUV and started walking.

"You wouldn't want to go on the Seadog, would you?"

"Which one is that?"

"This one."

"Yeah, sure."

Hank got tickets for the Seadog Lake and River cruise and then they waited until it was time for the next boat to go out. They got on and once everyone was on that was going, the boat left the dock. The boat did the Lake first and then it went through the locks to go into the River.

"This is so beautiful. It's nice to see this instead of all the violence that we always see."

"I agree completely."

They enjoyed the rest of the cruise and then the boat headed back to Navy Pier. They decided to get something to eat and sat and talked for a while. They were both enjoying themselves. Olivia checked her phone to see if anyone important was looking for her but no one other than Ed and she was really starting to become annoyed by it. She just didn't want it to spoil her evening. After dinner, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. Hank bought the tickets and then they waited for their turn to get on.

"This is so amazing. Chicago really is a beautiful city. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

Hank really wanted to kiss Olivia but he knew he shouldn't. They hadn't even known each other a week but he was already starting to fall for her.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"It's ok if you want to kiss me."

"I shouldn't."

"Technically, this really isn't our first date, since we went out last night and we've been spending a lot of time together."

They both turned their heads toward each other and shared their first kiss. Before they knew it, the ride was over. The got off and walked around for a while as they held hands. They got some ice cream and decided to share it. They walked around for a little while longer and then they headed back to Hank's.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too."

They got out of her SUV and walked towards the door hand in hand. They got up to the door and started kissing again. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed more passionately.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"If we don't stop this, we could end up in bed."

"That would not be a bad thing. It's been a long time for me."

"As much as I want to be with you and believe me, I do, I don't want to rush into this and risk messing everything up."

"You're right."

Hank opened the door and they went inside. The kids were already asleep and Justin and Olive were watching a movie in the living room.

"Pop, since when do you wear lipstick?"

Both Hank and Olivia turned bright red and Hank tried to get the lipstick off. Olivia helped him.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"Any problems?"

"Nope. They fell asleep a little while ago. We went to the park, so they could run off some energy."

"Noah loves the park."

"He's really good with Arielle. He pushed her on the swing."

"I'm glad to hear that. I should go."

"Let them stay here tonight. You can come get them in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll walk you out."

Hank walked Olivia out to her SUV and kissed her before she got in. Justin was watching from the window. Hank came back in after Olivia went home. Justin quickly sat down and Olive just shook her head.

"I know you were watching us."

"Sorry. You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm feeling things that I haven't felt since your mom."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I like her and I'm fine with whatever happens between the two of you."

"I appreciate that. Thanks. Erin likes her too. I'd still like her regardless of what you and Erin thought."

"I don't doubt that. I'm just glad to see you interested in someone for the first time since Mom."

"I know. It took me long enough. I wasn't necessarily thrilled that you and Erin signed me up for this online dating thing but Olivia and I seem to have quite a bit in common."

"You rescued her son, so she must be grateful for that."

"She is. She's been spending quite a bit of time with me ever since we met. She and Noah came to see me in the hospital even after she was there the entire time I was in surgery."

"Noah is a good kid."

"Yeah, he is. I'm going up to bed."

"Night, Pop."

"Night."

"Night, Hank."

"Night, Olive."

Hank went upstairs and looked in on the kids before going to get ready for bed. Olivia had texted him to tell him she was home. They texted back and forth for a while and then they said goodnight before going to sleep. Olivia had also been getting texts from Ed and she was getting tired of hearing from him. She would have thought that after over a year and a half, he would have moved on. As much as she didn't want to respond to Ed, she decided that she was going to get a new cell number. Her phone rang. She saw that it was Fin, so she answered it.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Liv. How's everything?"

"Great. How's everything there?"

"Ok. I don't like bein' in charge but we're gettin' along ok. Tucker's been around askin' about you."

"He's been texting me and it has really become annoying. He said he wants to get back together and eventually get married. I haven't responded to any of his texts. I met someone."

"Liv, that's great. How'd you meet him?"

"I went against my better judgement and signed up on one of those online dating sites. His kids signed him up. We connected, met for breakfast the next day and hit it off almost immediately. He's a Sergeant with the Intelligence Unit of CPD. There was an incident at Noah's school. He rescued Noah for me and ended up taking a bullet in his shoulder. I was at the hospital when he had his surgery, we visited him every day that he was in the hospital and then we went to visit him at home. He doesn't live that far from us. I already met his kids and he likes Noah. Noah and I went out with all of them last night and Hank and I had a date tonight. As of yesterday, I'm fostering a little girl named Arielle. She's 3 and Noah really seems to like her."

"That's great. Do you like this guy?"

"I do. We had an instant connection that I can't say I have ever had with anyone before. I really want to see where this goes. What did you tell Tucker?"

"Nothin'. I told him your whereabouts were none of his damn business. He claims he still knows people, so you can't hide from him forever."

"I'm not hiding from him but I really thought I was done with him after we broke up. I am definitely thinking about changing my cell number. He could have someone ping my phone."

"Yeah, he could."

"I don't want him back in my life. I didn't feel like it was really going anywhere."

"We haven't said anything."

"I believe you."

"Langan stopped in and asked if anyone had heard from you lately."

"I talked to him this morning. He called to check up on me and I told him about Arielle."

"I can't wait to meet her or your new man."

"I can't wait to introduce you to Hank. Maybe the next time I come out to New York, I'll see if he wants to come with us."

Olivia started yawning.

"I'll let you go, Liv. You sound tired."

"I am. Give my love to Rollins and Carisi."

"I will."

Olivia hung up. Before she went to sleep, she ended up sending Fin a picture of Noah and Arielle and one of her and Hank from the Ferris wheel. The next morning, she texted Hank to see if he wanted to go out for breakfast. He said he did and the kids were excited to see her. She took and shower and went over to Hank's. When she arrived, Justin and Olive were getting ready to leave.

"Olivia, it was nice meeting you and we hope to see you soon."

"It was nice meeting all of you too and I'm sure we will be seeing each other very soon. Thank you so much for watching them last night."

"No problem."

"Take it easy and let me know when you get home."

"We will. Daniel, say bye to Papa."

"Bye-bye, Papa."

"Bye."

"Bye-Bye, 'Livia."

"Bye, Daniel."

Daniel hugged both Hank and Olivia and then he hugged Noah and Arielle. Justin and Olive hugged everyone and then they left. Hank, Olivia and the kids left for breakfast and then after breakfast, they went so Olivia should change her phone number. She let everyone know that she thought needed to know her new number in Chicago and New York but told the ones in New York to be very careful about not letting Tucker find out about it. She, Hank and the kids ended up spending the entire day together. The more time they spent together, the closer they were becoming and they were both fine with that.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It had been about a month since Hank and Olivia met and started seeing each other. Things were going well between them and with Arielle. Olivia was taking Hank and the kids to New York for the weekend since Noah had a 4-day weekend from school. The night before they were leaving, Olivia had invited Hank over for dinner.

"This was good. Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome. See, I can cook."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Hank, can you read us our story tonight?"

"Sure."

Olivia cleaned up the kitchen and then the kids went up to get ready for bed after they kissed Olivia. Hank went up and read them their story. He tucked them both in and went back downstairs after he kissed them both. Olivia was sitting in the living room, so he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Hank."

"Huh?"

"I want you to stay tonight. I'm ready for us to be together."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

They started kissing and then they got up. Olivia made sure the door was locked and the lights were shut off. She took Hank's hand and they headed up to the bedroom. She shut and locked the door and then they kissed again. They went over to the bed, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"That was so amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you too. As much as I didn't like that Erin and Justin me up on that dating site, I'm glad they did it."

"I'm glad they did too. Although I'm thinking our paths might have crossed at Noah's school that morning."

"Yeah, they probably would have."

"I will always be grateful to you for that. My life changed for the better when you came into it."

"Mine did too. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened with the last guy you were with?"

"I wanted to focus more on my son and Ed understood that or at least I thought he did. We parted ways and now all of a sudden he wants to get back together and eventually get married. I cared about him but not enough to marry him. What I feel for you is very real and I could see myself taking that step with you."

"Was this the guy from IAB?"

"Yep. Even Noah said he has noticed how happy I am lately and I was never truly happy with Ed."

"Justin likes you and he's fine with whatever we decide to do."

"I liked him too and so did Noah."

"Next time I go down to seen them, I'll have to take the 3 of you with me. The baby is coming either at the end of January or the beginning of February. I want to try to be there for that."

"That sounds like a plan but it also depends on Noah's school schedule."

"I get it. I think they'll probably come up here for Thanksgiving and Erin and I will probably go down there for Christmas. Do you think you'd be interested in going down with us for Christmas?"

"Sure."

"Would you want to go away with me somewhere around Valentine's Day?"

"I love that idea. I may be able to talk Kelly into staying with them."

"If she can't, maybe we can get Erin to do it."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and were about to make love again when Hank's cell phone rang. He answered it and found out they had a case.

"I need to go. I have a case."

"Ok. Come back here when you're done.'

"I will. I'll get my stuff and then we won't have to stop at my place in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hank kissed Olivia, got out of bed and got dressed. He kissed her again before he went downstairs. He grabbed her spare keys and then left to get his gun and badge at home. Olivia ended up falling asleep. Several hours later after the case was over, Hank stopped home, then went back to Olivia's and locked up. He went back up to her bedroom, got undressed and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck and fell asleep. Several hours later, the alarm went off and Olivia had woken up first. She started kissing Hank's neck.

"Morning."

"Good morning. How long ago did you get back?"

"It was before 1."

"I'm sorry. I should have let you sleep."

"It's ok. I've gone on lesser sleep than this. We do need to get going though, since our flight is at 10."

"We need to take care of something first."

"I can't argue with that."

They started kissing and then they made love. Hank then went to take a shower, while Olivia went to get the kids up and dressed. Once Hank was out of the shower, Olivia went to take hers. Hank got dressed and went to take the bags out to his SUV. He moved Noah's booster seat and Arielle's car seat to his SUV and went back in. Olivia was out of the shower and just about ready. She was getting her phone, iPad and the chargers for both. Noah wanted to take Eddie and Arielle wanted to take her teddy bear. Olivia put Arielle in her seat, while Noah got into his seat and put his seatbelt on. Hank and Olivia got in and put their seatbelts on before Hank drove to the airport. When they arrived, Hank parked in the parking garage and then they went to check in. They checked the luggage and the seats and took the stroller, since it could fit in the overhead compartment. Everyone had a bag they were carrying on. They went through security and found the McDonald's, so they could have breakfast before they went to the gate. Once they were at the gate, the kids were watching the planes take off and land. Before they got ready to board, everyone went to the bathroom. They boarded and they ended up being towards the front, so there was no one in front of them. Noah sat with Hank and Arielle sat with Olivia. Arielle kept looking out the window and then she grabbed onto Olivia's hand.

"I'm scared."

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here with you. Ok?"

"K."

"What's wrong?"

"She's scared."

"Maybe this is her first time on an airplane."

"Maybe. Sweetie, have you ever been on an airplane before?"

"No."

"Hug your teddy bear as tightly as you can and hold my hand."

"K."

The plane pulled away from the gate and the Flight Attendants went over the safety procedures as the plane was on the taxiway. They went to their seats and prepared for takeoff. The plane went down the runway and took off. Olivia noticed that Arielle was watching everything out the window. She watched for a while and then she closed the shade. After a while, the Captain turned the 'fasten seatbelt' sign off. Arielle wanted Hank, so Olivia handed her to him and Noah moved over by Olivia. Arielle got on Hank's lap, put her head on his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Olivia handed the iPad to Noah and then she fell asleep. Noah played a game for a while and then he ended up falling asleep. Hank did too. They all ended up sleeping almost the entire flight. They were all awake by the time the Captain put the 'fasten seatbelt' light on. Olivia turned off the iPad and put it in her bag, while Noah opened the shade and watched out the window. As they got ready to make their descent toward LaGuardia, Arielle held onto her teddy bear and Hank's hand.

"Are we going to land in the water?"

"No. They just have to fly over the water to get to the runway."

"Oh."

The plane landed on the runway and then it taxied to the gate. They got their stuff and got off the plane after the seatbelt lights were turned off. Once they were off the plane, Hank opened the stroller, so Olivia could put Arielle in it. They walked to Baggage Claim to get their stuff. Hank waited with the kids, while Olivia went to get the rental car. She picked them up and then they headed to the hotel to get checked in. Olivia had gotten adjoining rooms and they would decide on sleeping arrangements later. They went back out to the car and headed over to the Precinct. They got out of the car and went up.

"I see nothing has changed since I left."

"Liv!"

"Hey, Amanda! How are you doing?"

"My belly is getting bigger. That's for sure."

Amanda got up and gave Olivia and Noah a hug and Olivia put her hand on Amanda's belly. Olivia and Noah then hugged Fin and Carisi.

"This is Arielle, my foster daughter and this is Hank Voight, my new man. Hank, this is Sergeant Odafin Tutuola. He likes to be called Fin. This is Detective Amanda Rollins and this is Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. He likes to be called Sonny. Hank is a Sergeant with the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department."

"Nice to meet you, Sarge."

"You too."

"How long have you two been datin', Liv?"

"About a month. There was an incident at Noah's school and he rescued Noah for me. We met earlier that morning though. I went against my better judgement and joined an online dating site to see if I could meet someone. His kids signed him up for the same one. We connected, decided to meet for breakfast and we hit it off almost immediately."

"You look happy, Liv."

"I am. Hank truly makes me happy."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Can we see Lucy while we're here?"

"Of course we can."

"Yay! I want to see Jesse too."

"We will. Don't worry."

"She knows you're comin' and can't wait to see you."

"Maybe we'll have to get everyone together for dinner."

"That sounds like a plan. That way we can get to know your new man better."

"I want to show Hank and Arielle around the city. I'll make reservations somewhere and let everyone know when and where."

"Ok. See ya later."

Olivia took Hank's hand and Noah's hand and then they left. Olivia made a reservation at one of her favorite restaurants and texted everyone the time and place. She had even included Melinda, Don, Eileen and John. After she showed Hank and Arielle New York, they went back to the hotel until dinner.

The 4 of them left for the restaurant and were the first to arrive. They sat and waited for everyone. Don and Eileen arrived first.

"Liv."

"Don. It is so good to see you. You too, Eileen."

"You too, Olivia."

Olivia got up and hugged both Don and Eileen.

"Do you remember Noah?"

"He has gotten so big."

"He's in first grade now. Can you believe that?"

"No, actually, I can't. Noah, do you remember me?"

"Yes, Grandpa Don."

Noah gave Don a hug.

This is Arielle, the little girl I have been fostering for a month now and this is my boyfriend, Hank Voight. Hank and Arielle, this is my former Captain, Don Cragen and his girlfriend, Eileen. Don was pretty much the father I never had."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"You're in Chicago now?"

"Yeah. CPD started an SVU and they contacted me to go out there and run it. Apparently I have a reputation."

"Who's running SVU here now?"

"Fin."

"Fin? I can't believe that."

"Oh, yeah. He likes to complain about it. More so than Munch ever did. He's a Sergeant now too. I finally talked him into taking the exam."

"I'm glad to hear that. You weren't too happy when I told you to take the Sergeant's exam."

"Nope, I wasn't."

"Do you think you'll ever become a Captain?"

"I don't know. Being a Lieutenant is bad enough sometimes. I'm not in it for the politics."

"I never was either. Hank, what do you do?"

"I'm a Sergeant with the CPD Intelligence Unit."

"There was an incident at Noah's school and he got Noah out. He got shot in the shoulder by the perp."

Olivia ended up telling Don and Eileen how she and Hank really met and then John arrived.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, John."

Olivia introduced John to Hank and Arielle and then everyone else arrived. Olivia introduced Hank and Arielle to Melinda and Lucy. Now that everyone was there, they were taken to their table and looked to see what they wanted to eat. Once they had their order taken, they talked.

"Liv, how have you been?"

"Great, Mel. How have you been?"

"Not too bad."

"How have you been, Noah?"

"Good."

"Liv, did you end up getting him a nanny?"

"I did. She has been such a big help, especially in the last month since I've had Arielle."

"That's great."

"Were you able to find another job?"

"Yeah. I take care of Jesse now."

"That's great!"

"The sitter I had wasn't workin' out, so I called Lucy. She said she was happy to help with the new baby."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's another girl but I haven't really thought of any names yet."

"That's great. Jesse gets cuter every time I see her."

"What do you say to Aunt Liv, Jesse?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They got their drinks and soups or salads. They all wanted to get to know Hank better. The evening had been perfect so far and Olivia wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it for her. Olivia had excused herself and went to the washroom. On the way back, she saw Ed sitting at a table by himself. He must have just gotten there because she would have seen him on her way to the washroom. She hoped she could get back to her table without him seeing her.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey."

"You wanna sit down for a few minutes?"

"I really can't."

"What's goin' on with you? You never returned any of my phone calls."

"Because you keep harassing me."

"I wasn't harassing you. We were together for over a year and I realized us breaking up was a mistake. I miss you so much. Noah too. I want us to get back together for good this time."

"Now isn't the time or place to be discussing this. I need to get back to my table."

"When is it going to be the right time to discuss this? You never return my calls and then you changed your number. What's with that?"

"Too many unwanted phone calls and text messages. You need to let me live my life."

Olivia walked away, went back to her table and sat down. Everyone could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Tucker's here. He said he realized us breaking up was a mistake. He misses Noah and me and he wants us to get back together for good this time."

Ed had seen where she had gone, she he got up and followed her over.

"Leave her alone, Tucker."

"Stay out of this, Tutuola."

"I ain't stayin' out of nothin'. You gonna leave quietly or am I gonna have to arrest your ass? Don't think I won't! I always thought Liv could have done better than you. You and Chief Dodds must be related."

Fin stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at Tucker.

"This is far from over, Olivia. We will talk about this."

"I don't have to talk to you about anything. I have moved on with my life with someone who actually loves me and my son and I am happier than I have ever been."

"What do you mean by someone who actually loves you and your son? I love both of you."

"I wasn't happy. I kept trying to tell myself that I was but I just wasn't. The biggest mistake I made was ever getting involved with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Is this the asshole that supposedly loves you?"

"You're the asshole. Now please go before I have Fin arrest you."

Ed glared at Hank.

"Stay the hell away from them. You got that?"

"It's her decision."

Ed went back to his table. Hank had gotten up to go to the washroom and Ed ended up following him into the bathroom.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble? I don't need an audience."

"Shut your damn mouth! You so much as touch, kiss or even make love to Olivia, I will beat the shit out of you."

"You're too late for any of that. Just so you know, you do not want to mess with me."

"You threatening me?"

"You threatened me first."

"Stay the hell away from Olivia or else!"

"Or else what? She doesn't love you and she doesn't want to be with you."

"You know this how?"

"She told me."

"That's bullshit! It's you she doesn't love."

"She told me she loved me last night and she said it first."

"You lying son of a bitch!"

Ed shoved Hank into the wall, Hank did the same to him and they both threw punches. Fin and Carisi came in.

"Hey! I warned you, Tucker!"

"He started it."

"Nah, I think you started it."

"I'm filing charges."

"Nice try. No one in the NYPD likes you, Dumb ass!"

Fin and Carisi took Tucker out of the restaurant and came back in. They told the restaurant not to let him back in. Hank washed his hands and grabbed some paper towels for his lip. He went back out to the table.

"Hank, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"I am so sorry about all this."

"Mommy, why is Tucker acting like that?"

"He's just jealous."

Everyone got their food and were quiet while they ate. After dinner, everyone said their goodbyes and headed wherever they were going. Hank had not said anything to Olivia since the incident with Tucker. When they arrived at the hotel, Hank grabbed his bag and went into the adjoining room by himself. Olivia got the kids ready for bed and tucked them into bed. She kissed them both goodnight and then went to knock on the adjoining door. Hank opened it and then went to sit on the bed. She went to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I fought with him."

"I'm not. That just shows me how much you love me because you defended me to him."

"He told me that if I so much as touched you, kissed you or even made love to you, he'd beat the shit out of me. I told him he was too late for any of that. I don't regret what happened last night or this morning."

"Neither do I. I also haven't regretted falling in love with you this last month. You mean more to me than Ed Tucker ever did and ever will. Tonight proved that. I love you and I want this to work between us more than anything."

"I do too. Are you going to stay here or are you staying with them?"

"Here, of course."

"Good."

"Let me go get my stuff."

Olivia kissed Hank and went to the other room to get her stuff. Hank got settled in bed and then once Olivia came back, she went into the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and made sure the door was locked from their side, so the kids wouldn't walk in on them. She got into bed with Hank and turned out the light. They started kissing, undressed each other and then they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, the 4 of them got up and got ready. They went down for breakfast and then they went over to Amanda's, so the kids could spend more time together. Fin had met them there and told her he had called Peter and had gotten an emergency restraining order against Tucker, so if he came anywhere near her, Hank or the kids, to call he would arrest him this time and throw away the key. He had also informed Tucker of that, so he claimed he'd stay away but because of their past experience with him, they never knew what to expect. Olivia and Hank left the kids at Amanda's for a while and Olivia took Hank around the city. After they picked up the kids, they went back to the hotel and went swimming before they had dinner.

Sunday, it had been raining most of the day, so they pretty much stayed at the hotel and went to the pool. Sunday night they met everyone for dinner again. They had a nice peaceful dinner without any interruptions. Olivia was glad that they had come to New York and that she was able to introduce the people from her old life in New York to the ones that had become part of her new life in Chicago.

When Monday arrived, Hank, Olivia and the kids got up and started getting ready to head to the airport. They had an early afternoon flight but Olivia had one more stop to make before they left for the airport. They had breakfast before they checked out of the hotel and then Olivia drove to the cemetery where her mother was buried after they had stopped to pick up some flowers. Olivia placed the flowers at Serena's grave and then drove to the airport. They returned the rental and then they went to check in before they went through security. They grabbed a bite to eat before they headed to the gate. A few hours later, they boarded the flight. In just a few hours they would be back in Chicago.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After returning from New York, Hank and Olivia had become inseparable and they were spending as much time as they could together. It was the day before Thanksgiving and Olivia and Noah were spending the holiday with Hank and his family. They had gone out the weekend before and bought everything they'd need for dinner. Justin, Olive and Daniel had come in earlier in the week and were spending time with Noah and Arielle, since Kelly had gone away for the holiday with her family.

Olivia had been at her desk doing paperwork and the rest of the squad was out. Hank came up. He stood in the doorway watching her.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, yourself. I missed you last night and this morning."

"I missed you too and I had a case early this morning."

"Noah has really been enjoying his time with Justin."

"Justin is enjoying it too. Believe it or not, he's always wanted a younger sibling. Camille and I tried giving him one but it just wasn't meant to be."

"I wish I could have had a baby of my own but it just wasn't meant to be. I realize we haven't necessarily been too careful but I seriously doubt at this point in my life that I could even get pregnant. Although having a baby with you wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I'm ok with not having any more kids. I love Noah and Arielle and you know that. I'm not getting any younger and they keep my on my toes as does Daniel."

"I've already become so attached to Daniel."

"He's crazy about you too. Just like his grandpa."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Olivia got up and went to give Hank a kiss, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"This has been the best couple months of my life."

"Mine too. After losing Camille, that is. You wanna have lunch with me?"

"Uh huh."

Olivia got her coat and then she and Hank went to lunch. After lunch, he took her back to work. The rest of the day went by quickly but not quickly enough. The Voights, Bensons and Erin had dinner together and Olivia, Noah, Arielle and Erin ended up staying the night. Justin was fine with what Hank and Olivia were doing.

The next morning, Hank got up and put the turkey in. Al, Meredith, Trudy and Mouch were coming for dinner. Once the turkey was in, Hank got back into bed with Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning."

"Morning, yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia's neck and then she turned to face him.

"Make love to me, Hank."

They started kissing and then the made love. Afterwards they held each other for a while before they went to take a shower. Olive had gotten up to make breakfast and then after everyone came downstairs, they ate. After breakfast, Hank and Justin worked on things in the kitchen, while Olivia, Erin, Olive and the kids watched the Macy's Parade on TV.

"Liv, have you ever gone to the parade?"

"No. I've also never been to Times Square for New Year's Eve. I prefer watching stuff on TV instead of actually being there. It's too crazy for me."

"I can understand that."

"I barely had time to take him to see Santa. I'm actually glad that I don't go out as much here because then I have more time for the kids. I almost said no to CPD when they asked me to come here mainly because New York is all I have ever known and it's also all Noah is ever known. I really didn't want to take him away from his friends but he understood. He has made friends here and my life changed for the better when I met Hank, so now I am glad for the change. Hank has showed me around Chicago, so I am becoming more familiar with it now."

Justin and Hank joined them.

"Everything is on schedule."

"Good."

Arielle crawled up on Hank's lap.

"She really likes you."

"I really like her too."

Several hours later, Al, Meredith, Trudy and Mouch arrived and rang the doorbell. Erin answered the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and took their coats off.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. Noah, Arielle, look who's here."

"Hi everyone."

"Hey, Noah. Hi Arielle."

"How do you like Chicago, Olivia?"

"I love it here."

Olivia's phone rang. It was her Sergeant telling her they had a case and it was also a homicide. She got the information and Hank had come out of the kitchen.

"I need to go. I have a case but it is also a murder and the perp is still out there somewhere. We're shorthanded anyway because people are gone for the holiday."

"Say no more. Let's go, you two."

"Ok."

"I'll help in any way I can too."

"Thanks, Trudy."

Hank went to tell Justin they were leaving and then Olivia kissed the kids, while Al kissed Meredith and Trudy kissed Mouch. Hank got his badge and gun and they the left to get everyone else's badges and guns. Erin texted the rest of Intelligence, while Hank drove to the scene. Everyone from Intelligence arrived at about the same time Hank did.

"What's goin' on, Sarge?"

"SVU has a rape and homicide case they needed help on since they are shorthanded. The perp is still out there somewhere. Lindsay and Burgess, you two can help SVU and the rest of you can start talking to witnesses.

"Got it."

Erin and Kim went to help SVU and everyone else went wherever Hank told them to go. Olivia had gone with Erin and Kim. Everyone had their vests on and someone driving by started shooting at them. One of the bullets hit Olivia and she went down

"Lieutenant! Burgess, call for help."

"On it. 5021-Eddie. Shots fires and an officer is down at my location. An ambo is needed."

She also gave them a description of the vehicle.

"Burgess."

"Go ahead, Sarge."

"Who's down?"

"Lieutenant Benson."

"I'm on my way."

Hank got into his SUV and drove over to where they were. As soon as he arrived, he got out of SUV and ran over.

"Olivia!"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I twisted my knee though."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her as he kissed her forehead. The ambo arrived and Brett and Foster got out.

"She said she's ok, so she must have gotten hit in the vest but she thinks she twisted her knee."

The vehicle came by again and started shooting at them. Erin shot at one of the tires and the car rolled. Brett called for assistance and then they checked out Olivia. The vehicles from 51, along with another ambo arrived and they got the shooter out of the vehicle. They cuffed him and took him to Med, along with a uniformed officer, while Brett and Foster took Olivia to Med to have her checked out. Hank rode with her and gave his keys to Erin. Olivia had some xrays done on her knee and then they waited for the results. Some of the Detectives came to talk to the suspect and then they transported him to the jail. It turned out, he was the guy they were looking for. Olivia's knee was sprained, so she would be on desk duty for a while. Once Erin, Kim and SVU were done, they went to see Olivia. Al and Trudy had gone with them as well. Hank told Olivia that if she got any more calls until mostly everyone was back, she could borrow Erin and Kim, which they were both fine with as was Olivia's Sergeant. Olivia was released but on crutches for a few days. Hank helped her into his SUV and then the 5 of them went back to his house.

"We're back."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Olivia was shot at and ended up spraining her knee. I'm going to go get some stuff for her and the kids after dinner, so they can stay with me for a while."

"Dinner is about ready."

"Ok. Good."

Everyone went to get some food and ate in the living room, except for the kids, who ate at the kitchen table with Olive. After they ate, they waited a little while before they had dessert and then Al, Meredith, Trudy and Mouch all went home. Hank went over to Olivia's to get their stuff, while Justin and Erin cleaned up. Olive was tired and Hank didn't want Olivia doing anything. Olivia was on the sofa with her leg up, while Olive was in the recliner with her feet up. Arielle and the boys had gone upstairs to watch a movie in Daniel's room. By the time Hank got back, both Olivia and Olive had fallen asleep. He went into the kitchen.

"They're both out."

"I told Olive not to overdo it but she did most of the cooking."

"Dad, you ok?"

"Yeah. You have no idea what was going through my head when Burgess said Olivia had been shot. It was like losing Camille all over again. I know it's only been just over a couple months but I can't imagine my life without Olivia in it. We are rarely apart other than during the day when we're at work and sometimes we meet for lunch if neither of us is busy. If she and the kids aren't here, I'm over there. I married Camille after 6 months. All I can think about lately is being with Olivia all the time and wanting that with her. I want to be a father to both Noah and Arielle too. I just don't want to rush her into getting married."

"She and I have been talking quite a bit lately. She told me that she can definitely see a future with you. I'm ok with this. If you love her and want to be with her all the time, then go for it, Pop. Just don't mess this relationship up. I also think Mom would want you to be happy and honestly, I have not seen you like this since Mom."

"I never thought anyone could make me as happy as your mother did. As much as I didn't like that you two tried to interfere with my personal life, which you know I hate, I'm glad you did it."

"We did delete your profile, since you probably don't need to get any more matches."

"You're right about that. Olivia said she deleted hers too."

"I really like the two of you together. I wasn't sure if I would ever want to see you with anyone but Mom but when Erin said she thought it was time for you to start dating again, I realized that I would have to get used to it eventually. I like the idea of being a big brother and I love both Noah and Arielle. If you two get married or whatever, would you live here or her house?"

"I'm guessing probably her house, which I'm fine with."

"Would you consider letting us have the house? We'd pay rent. I don't know how much longer I plan on doing the Army thing, since things are going great but we'd need some place to stay while we're here."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Fair enough."

"Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem."

Hank went to check on Olivia and she was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts."

"I bet it does. I have stuff for you and the kids, so if you want to get ready for bed, you can."

"That sounds great."

Hank helped her up and then he helped her up the stairs. Erin came out of the kitchen and got Olivia's crutches and some pillows, so she could put her leg up. Erin left and then Olive woke up. She went up to check on the kids. She got them ready for bed and went to get ready for bed herself. Justin locked up and then went up to get ready for bed. Once Olivia was ready for bed, the kids all went in and said goodnight to Hank and Olivia. Justin and Olive tucked them all in and Justin read them a story. They went into the other bedroom and Justin rubbed Olive's belly until they both fell asleep. Once Olivia was settled, Hank got ready for bed and got into bed with Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The rest of the weekend, everyone just took it easy, since Olivia's knee was bothering her and Olive was becoming more and more tired every day. They did get the Christmas decorations up at both houses, which Hank had hoped to get done with Justin there. The kids had fun decorating both trees. When Justin, Olive and Daniel left, Hank told them he and Erin were planning to go see them for Christmas and as far as he knew, Olivia and the kids were going down with them. After they said goodbye to everyone, they left to head home.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Christmas had arrived and Hank and Erin were headed to see Justin, Olive and Daniel. Olivia had hoped to go with them but she wasn't sure because she was still new but she was still on desk duty because of her knee injury. Her Sergeant said they had enough people if they had a case and if they needed to, they would call Intelligence to help out. Olivia was grateful that they could go. They packed and headed over to Hank's. When they arrived, she rang the doorbell.

"Hey."

"Hello. We're ready."

"I see that. Why don't we just take your SUV?"

"That's fine. If my squad needs help, they will call yours."

"That works for me."

"Are we leaving tonight or in the morning?"

"In the morning. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank went to grab their bags and then they went out for dinner. They got back to Hank's and put the kids to bed. He and Olivia made love before they fell asleep. The next morning, Hank and Olivia got up and took a shower. While they were in the shower, Erin arrived and let herself in. Noah had woken up and went to the bathroom before he went downstairs.

"Morning, Erin."

"Hey, Noah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Mommy and Hank are going to get married?"

"I hope they do."

"I do too. I really like Hank. I have never seen her this happy."

"Did you like that Tucker guy?"

"He was ok but I like Hank a lot better. I want Hank to be my dad but I never felt that way about Tucker."

Olivia had come out of the shower and was in her robe.

"Morning, you two."

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning, Mommy."

"Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Ok."

Noah kissed Olivia and then he went upstairs to get dressed.

"He's a great kid."

"Thanks."

"He asked me if I thought you and Hank were going to get married. I said I hoped you did and he hopes you do too."

"I hope so too. I have never been this in love with someone. Hank is different. He had my heart from the moment we met and when he rescued my son. That is not something I can forget."

"I think he knew you were someone pretty special when you stayed at the hospital the entire time he was in surgery and came to see him every day that he was there. It's great seeing him so happy. It has been such a long time."

Arielle stood at the top of the stairs.

"Mama!"

"Coming, Sweetie."

Olivia went back upstairs and took Arielle into the bathroom, so she could go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Noah was ready, so he went downstairs, while Olivia got Arielle dressed. Once Hank was dressed, he found Olivia.

"I'll finish getting her ready, so you can get ready."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and went to finish getting ready, while Hank finished getting Arielle dressed. The only thing he hadn't done was her hair. Hank took her hair stuff down and gave it to Erin.

"Can you do something with her hair?"

"Sure. Do you want one or two?"

"Two."

Erin brushed Arielle's hair and then put it into pigtails.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Noah, did you brush your hair?"

"Yes."

Olivia came down.

"Noah, brush your hair."

"I did."

Olivia got Noah's brush and brushed it for him.

"Thank you for doing Ari's hair, Erin."

"No problem."

"We're taking Olivia's SUV."

"Ok."

Hank put his coat on and took the bags out to the SUV, while Noah put his coat on and Olivia helped Ari with hers. Hank came back in.

"Did you get snacks?"

"We're stopping for breakfast before we get on the road."

"Ok."

Hank helped Olivia with her coat and then they headed outside. Hank locked the door, while Olivia put Ari in her car seat. Erin sat all the way in the back and then Noah got into his booster seat. Hank and Olivia got into the front seat and then Hank left. They stopped somewhere for breakfast before they got out of the city. After breakfast, everyone got back into the SUV and Olivia put a DVD in for the kids to watch. Both kids and Erin fell asleep. Along the way, they stopped for a bathroom break and to stretch their legs. Erin decided to drive for a while, so Hank could take a nap. Olivia had slept on and off but she stayed in front with whoever was driving. The kids were starting to get hungry again, so they stopped for lunch and then Hank drove the rest of the way. By the time they arrived, they got checked in to the hotel and then let Justin and Olive know they were on their way over. When they arrived, they all got out of the SUV.

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"How was the trip down?"

"Not too bad. The kids were pretty good."

"You could have stayed with us."

"I figured the kids might want to swim, so a hotel would be better for that, since you don't have a pool and it's too cold anyway. Maybe the three of you can come to the hotel and go swimming."

"Maybe we will. We're glad you could come, Olivia."

"I'm glad I was able to. I wasn't sure because I'm still the new kid but my Sergeant said everything was under control."

"Come on in. We'll show you around."

Everyone went in and Justin and Olive showed Olivia and the kids around.

"If you want, I can give you a tour of the base."

"You don't need to go all out."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'll be back."

Justin left and went to get everyone cleared to bring them onto the base. As they were walking around, Noah was holding Erin's hand, while Hank was carrying Ari and holding hands with Olivia. Justin introduced them to everyone that was still there and they continued walking around. Then they went back over to Justin and Olive's. Olive had stayed at the house to fix dinner. They finished up and then everyone ate dinner. Erin helped clean up and then the five of them went back to the hotel, so they could go swimming before bed. Olivia and Hank were sharing a room and Erin had the kids. Olivia and Hank got the kids tucked in and then they went into their room for the night. Erin got ready for bed and got into the other bed. Olivia and Hank got ready for bed and then they got into bed.

"Olivia."

"Yes."

"I like where we're at in our relationship."

"I do too. I know that I don't want to be with anyone but you ever again."

"I feel the same way. I know we've only been together for 3 months but these have been the best 3 months for me."

"Me too."

Hank started kissing Olivia before they undressed each other and made love. Afterwards he had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They started kissing again and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone got up and got ready. Justin, Olive and Daniel met them and they went out for breakfast. They all spent the entire day together. For Christmas Eve, they went over to Justin and Olive's and Justin had cooked dinner. Christmas Day, was the same. Hank, Olivia, Erin and the kids went over to Justin and Olive's for breakfast and everyone opened presents. Hank had made a reservation for all of them for dinner at the hotel restaurant, so Justin and Olive didn't have to cook for them again.

"This has been an amazing few days. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"You are very welcome. You've become family to us these last few months."

"Have you two come up with a name for the baby yet?"

"Not yet. We're still thinking about it."

"Mama, potty."

"Ok. Let's go back to the room."

Olivia took Ari back to the room, so she could go to the bathroom.

"So, Dad, when are you planning to propose?"

"She and I are at a good place in our relationship and I don't want to mess that up."

"She told me the other day that she hopes the two of you get married."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"I know I want to propose and I know I'm completely devoted to all three of them. She knows I am 100% in this relationship and that I love both kids as much as I love the two of you."

"I love you too, Hank. I want you to be my dad and I think Ari does too."

Noah hugged Hank and then Olivia and Ari came back. Olivia was on the phone. Ari crawled up on Hank's lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ari."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Sorry. That was Amanda. She and Jesse wanted to wish us a Merry Christmas."

"How's she feeling?"

"She's hanging in there. She wants me to come out there when the baby is born but I said I was already planning to come here with Hank when Olive had the baby. I think she said the baby was due at the end of January. Hank also mentioned going away for Valentine's Day."

"We can come down here and then maybe we can go out there too. I was thinking too that maybe we can take Daniel back with us, so you two can have some time alone with the baby."

"That sounds like a plan."

"I love that idea. Are you sure though?"

"Of course I'm sure."

They finished their meal and then they had dessert. Everyone went up to their rooms and sat for a while before they decided to go down to the pool. Justin, Olive and Daniel changed and then everyone said their goodbyes before they left, since everyone else was leaving in the morning to head back to Chicago. Olivia put both kids in the tub before getting them ready for bed. Hank tucked them in and read them their story, while Erin got ready for bed. Hank and Olivia kissed both kids and went into their room to get ready for bed. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, everyone got up and got ready. They went to have breakfast before they checked out of the hotel and headed back to Chicago.

The five of them also enjoyed New Year's together. The more time they were spending together, the more Hank was certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Olivia and the kids. Olivia felt the same way. In the time they had been together, she had grown to love Erin, Justin, Olive and Daniel and the feeling was mutual.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

In the last few weeks, Hank and Olivia had gone to be with Olive when she gave birth to Erica and then they took Daniel with them, so Justin and Olive could have some time alone with the baby. From there, they took a trip to New York to meet Amanda's new daughter Billie as well. Erin had stayed with Noah. By the time Erin had gone down to meet her new niece, she took Daniel back with her.

Hank was planning to get away with Olivia for Valentine's Day. Erin would stay with Noah and Arielle at night and Kelly would be with them until Erin got home and if she had a call. Hank had made plans to take Olivia to the Bahamas. He wanted to take her somewhere warm but romantic. They were planning to be gone an entire week. They were leaving on Sunday and returning the following Sunday.

The night before they were leaving, Hank stayed over at Olivia's and Erin did to, since they had to leave early for the airport. Noah and Ari were looking forward to spending some time with Erin. Hank and Olivia got up and got ready to go. Hank had gotten a limo to take them to the airport instead of driving. As soon as Hank was ready, he took the bags downstairs. By the time Olivia was done getting ready, the limo had arrived. Erin and the kids were up, so they said goodbye to them before they left.

"I can't want to spend a week completely alone with you."

"I can't wait for that either."

"I have to say that I have never been this happy in any of the relationships that I have been in."

"The last time I was this happy was with Camille."

"Do you ever think about wanting to get married again?"

"I've thought about it quite a bit these last few months but I don't want to mess this up."

"When Ed told me he wanted to retire and he wanted me to think about it too, I told him that I needed to concentrate on Noah. He never mentioned Noah in any of his plans. I don't really think that he was ever that serious about our relationship and honestly, I wasn't happy. I kept telling myself and everyone else I was happy. Noah got along with him after a while but he was actually fine after we ended things. Ed was never the father figure type anyway. Ed really had no experience with kids and honestly, it showed. Noah warmed up to you pretty much right away but again, you have kids and grandkids, so you have experience."

"After Camille's death, my relationship with Justin suffered. He got drunk and caused an accident where the kid ended up being paralyzed. He ended up spending time in jail. Once he was released, he started hanging out with the wrong people and kept getting into more trouble, so I had to do something. It was my idea to sign him up for the Army and it has done him a lot of good. He has grown up a lot since he joined the Army and since he became a father. Having Olive in the family has really helped us to have a better relationship. Justin told me that he and Olive want to spend more time with Noah and Arielle, especially if they are going to be a big part of his life."

"Noah asked me if Justin is going to be their big brother. I told him that in order for that to happen, the two of us need to get married. He's all for that but he just wants a dad. I can't blame him for that."

"I love both of them."

"I know you do and they love you too. I've grown to love both Justin and Erin as well."

"The feeling is mutual. Justin said he supports whatever we decide to do and you're a better influence for Erin than Bunny is. I could see all of us eventually becoming a family."

"I could too actually. I can't believe we've been together close to 6 months already."

"I know. Camille and I got married after knowing each other for 6 months and we were married for over 20 years."

They arrived at the airport and after Hank tipped the driver, they took their luggage and went to check in. They went through security and then went to find something to eat before they headed to the gate. A couple hours later, they boarded the plane and then it took off for Nassau. Olivia ended up falling asleep almost as soon as the plane took off. Hank thought about the conversation he and Olivia had had in the limo on the way to the airport. He knew he was ready to propose and he had already picked a ring out with Erin, Noah and Arielle's help. He had the ring when they had gone to see Justin and Olive, so he showed them when they were there. Justin and Erin had both told Hank to let them know as soon as it was official. At first, he thought he was crazy for wanting to propose to Olivia after being together about 6 months but he had been in love with her from the moment they first met. He wanted nothing more than to be a family with her, Noah and Arielle. His kids couldn't wait to officially make the 3 of them a part of their family.

Several hours later, the plane arrived in Nassau. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. Once they had their luggage, they took the shuttle to their resort. They had a beautiful view that overlooked the ocean.

"Oh, Hank, this is so amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it."

They started kissing, went over to the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I have a feeling this is going to be the best vacation I have ever been on."

"I thought Tucker took you to Paris."

"He did and I appreciated the gesture but it wasn't as romantic as I had hoped it would have been. He had to try too hard to be romantic and for the most part, he failed at it. He thought he was being romantic if we had carryout Chinese and a movie at one of our apartments. At least you have taken me out on actual dates, including to movies. We seem to be on the same page with everything. The best part of all is that my son adores you and he wants you to be his daddy. He never felt that way about Ed and we were together about a year."

"Even though I don't like people, meaning my kids, interfering with my personal life, I'm glad Erin and Justin did what they did. I never would have thought I'd actually meet someone."

"I know. I feel the same way. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made love again. They decided to find something for lunch and then they went back to their suite to change before they headed down to the pool. They stayed at the pool for a while and then they decided where they wanted to go for dinner. After dinner, they walked along the beach holding hands and enjoyed the scenery and the beautiful sunset. They went back to their suite to make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they got up and took a shower before heading to find something for breakfast. They decided to spend most of the day at the beach. The next couple days, they found new and exciting things to do together. They went snorkeling one day and swam with the dolphins the next. They also did some shopping as well. They also video chatted with Erin and Noah. Erin and Justin kept texting Hank to find out if he had proposed yet and he said no. They asked if he planned to do it before they came home and he said yes but he wanted the moment to be perfect.

For Valentine's Day, they spent another day at the beach and then they decided to order Room Service for dinner, so they could have dinner out on the terrace.

"Hank, this trip has been absolutely amazing and I am going to hate going home on Sunday."

"I know. Me too. We should come back here with all the kids sometime."

"That sounds like a plan."

Dinner arrived, including a bottle of champagne and it was brought out onto the terrace. Hank was determined to propose to Olivia tonight.

"This is delicious."

"Yeah, it is."

"Hank, is everything ok? You seem pretty quiet."

"Everything is good."

On the inside, Hank was a nervous wreck. What if Olivia said no to his proposal? He didn't want to ruin what they had by proposing but for him, that was the main reason they took this trip, so he could tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He really didn't know what to do at this point. He wasn't this nervous when he proposed to Camille. Olivia got up and went over to sit on Hank's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Olivia, can we talk?"

"Of course."

Olivia moved back over to her chair. Hank had thought about exactly what he wanted to say to her but the words weren't coming.

"I thought I knew how I wanted to do this."

"Do what? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, of course not. I did bring you down here for a reason but it wasn't to break up with you. It was to ask you a very important question."

"What are you getting at?"

Hank stood up and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia had tears running down her face.

"Yes, Hank, I would love to marry you!"

Olivia held out her hand and Hank put the ring on her finger. She grabbed the side of his face, bent down and kissed him.

"Does it fit ok?"

"It's perfect."

"Good."

Hank stood up and then Olivia got up. She took his hand and led him over to the bed, where they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"This has been my most memorable Valentine's Day ever. I cannot wait to become your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband."

"Did anyone know you were doing this?"

"Yeah. Erin, Noah and Ari helped me pick the ring out. I had it when we went to see Justin and Olive this last time, so they saw it. Erin and Justin both want to know when it's official."

"I'll take care of that."

Olivia took a picture of her left hand and sent it to Erin, Justin, Fin, Amanda and Sonny.

 _'Best Valentine's Day ever! This happened!'_

She sent the message and then she and Hank started kissing again. She started getting responses almost right away and then Hank's phone rang for a video chat. They talked to Erin and Noah. After they were done talking to them, Justin contacted Hank for a video chat. They talked to Justin, Olive and Daniel and got to see baby Erica. After they were done, Hank hung up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honey! I love you!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Babe. I love you too."

They kissed and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. During the next couple days, they made the best of the rest of their time in the Bahamas. Sunday morning, they got up, got ready and went down to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast before they checked out and took the shuttle to the airport. Once they got to the airport and got checked in, they went through security and headed to the gate.

"Thank you for this last week. It was perfect."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I did too. When we make things official, I also want to make things official with the kids. I know things aren't even official with you and Ari yet but I want to adopt her with you."

"That sounds like a plan to me. Noah will be so happy to hear that you want to be his daddy."

"Are we going to continue to do things as we are and wait until we make it official before we move in together or do we want to take that next step before we get married?"

"It's not like we don't stay together most nights now anyway. I could start making room for your stuff if you wanted to move in with me and the kids."

"If that's what you want. I don't want to rush into this."

"I want you to. I want to be with you all the time."

"Ok. Justin wants to eventually have the house anyway, since he wants to come back to Chicago once he's done with the Army. He's been in about 5 years, so it could be soon. I would love nothing more than to be able to see my grandkids all the time and to have the entire family nearby."

"I'm hoping to be able to make things official with Ari soon. If no one has claimed her after 6 months, I doubt they will. Of course, I thought the same thing about Noah and then his grandmother returned before she kidnapped him. I've done my homework with Arielle though. I don't think there is any other family."

"She has us, Erin, Justin and Noah."

Olivia kissed Hank and then a few hours later, they boarded the plane for their flight to Chicago.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After Hank and Olivia returned from the Bahamas, Hank told his squad and Trudy that he and Olivia were engaged. Hank started moving his things to Olivia's a little bit at a time, since he was really in no hurry to get out of his house. He decided to let Justin and Olive stay in the house when they came to visit and when Justin was done with the Army. Noah was excited to have Hank there all the time. He was also excited that Hank wanted to be his dad and that he would also be getting a big sister and a big brother. He loved both Erin and Justin.

Noah was off for Spring Break and normally, they would have been going somewhere but since Olivia had had a week off for Valentine's Day, she wasn't going to press it. She and Hank were in the process of planning their wedding and they would both be taking time off for that, along with their honeymoon. Noah understood. Justin and Olive were coming up for a few days and little did Olivia know was that she was going to have a few visitors from New York as well.

The flight from New York arrived in Chicago and once they got their luggage, Fin and Don went to get the rental cars. They drove to the hotel, so they could all get checked in. When Olivia left New York, she had given them the address to the District where she was, so they drove there and they all went inside.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for Lieutenant Benson. We're friends of hers from New York"

"One moment please."

The Desk Sergeant called up to Olivia and then he hung up.

"She will be right down."

"Thanks."

"Mama, when we see Noah?"

"Soon, Baby."

Olivia came downstairs and hugged everyone.

"This is a surprise."

"We needed a break."

"Hi Sweet Jesse."

"Hi."

"Can I hold Billie?"

"Of course."

Amanda handed Billie to Olivia and then they all headed upstairs. She introduced them to everyone and went into her office.

"You will get to meet Justin and his family."

"We are so happy for you."

"I was completely surprised when Hank proposed. We went to the Bahamas for Valentine's Day and that's when he proposed. After we got back, he started moving his stuff in, so we are officially living together. He's planning to adopt Noah and when I get the ok to make it official with Ari, he'll adopt her with me."

"It's good to see you so happy."

"I have never been as happy as I have been these last 6 months."

"Have you made any wedding plans yet?"

"No. We both want something small but we're leaning towards New Year's Eve."

"How small are you talking? Just your family?"

"I'd want to include all of you, since you're my family. Probably both squads and the group from the Fire Station that Hank knows really well. I'm starting to know them pretty well too. Noah had his school field trip there at the beginning of the school year. They are a great group of people."

Olivia grabbed her keys and her purse and then they headed over to the 21st. Everyone got out of their cars and went in.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey, Olivia."

"These are my friends from New York. This is Don Cragen and his girlfriend Eileen. This is John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Melinda Warner, Sonny Carisi, Lucy Huston, Amanda Rollins and her daughters Jesse and Billie. This is Sergeant Trudy Platt."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

Everyone headed up the stairs and then Trudy buzzed them in. They continued the rest of the way up.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"These are my friends from New York. This is Don Cragen and his girlfriend Eileen. This is John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Melinda Warner, Sonny Carisi, Lucy Huston, Amanda Rollins and her daughters Jesse and Billie. This is Hank's squad. This is Hank's daughter Erin Lindsay and his best friend Alvin Olinsky. This is Antonio Dawson, Jay Halstead, Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

Hank was on the phone in his office and then he came out of his office after he hung up.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey."

"Guess what I just did."

"What?"

"I booked the venue for our wedding."

"So, where?"

"The Signature Room."

"Sounds like a plan to me. New Year's Eve?"

"Yep. The wedding is at 4pm and then we have the place until after midnight."

"Perfect. I hope not to be there at midnight though."

"I love the way you think."

"Do you?"

"Oh yeah!"

Olivia kissed Hank.

"If I ask 4 people, do you have 4 people you can ask?"

"Probably."

Then Trudy came up with Justin, Olive and the kids.

"Hey, Pop."

"Hey. New Year's Eve at 4pm at the Signature Room."

"For the wedding?"

"Yep. You'll be my Best Man, right?"

"Of course I will, Pop."

"Erin, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I will."

"Olive, Amanda and Melinda, will you be my Bridesmaids?"

"Of course."

"I'd love to."

"Me too."

"Al and Antonio, you wanna be Groomsmen?"

"Sure."

"Sure. Thanks for askin'."

"You still have one more."

"I'm aware of that but I still have plenty of time."

"Are Noah and Arielle the Ring Bearer and Flower Girl?"

"They are but I want Daniel and Jesse too. Don, I would love for you to give me away."

"I would love too."

"Who else from New York are you inviting besides us?"

"Peter, Trevor, Alex, maybe Rafael and his mother. I would love to invite Casey too but I'm not sure where she is and maybe Judges Donnelly, Linden and Barth. I'll probably invite Nick too."

"Who's doing the ceremony?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"We'll figure it out."

"I'm sure we will. I just hope whoever we invite will be able to make it, since it is happening over a holiday."

"Maybe you should send out 'save the date' cards, that way it'll already be on everyone's calendars."

"Good point. I've never done this before, so I have no idea how to do all this. I guess the next question is, are you going to wear a tux or your uniform?"

"What do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Just because we're both cops, doesn't mean we have to have a cop wedding. I guess we need to think about that too. There is so much to do. I need to look for a dress and most of my attendants are not in Chicago."

"Babe, don't worry about it. Everything is going to fall into place and the day is going to be perfect."

"I really hope so."

"Maybe we could come in go dress shopping. That way all of us will be in the same city."

"Melinda is right. I don't need an excuse to take a weekend and get away."

"I agree. Even if Justin can't get away, I can still come up here with the kids."

"Have you been deployed yet?"

"No. I have a feeling it might be coming though. I just don't want to leave Olive and the kids, especially because they're so young. Daniel will be 4 towards the end of May and then the baby is about 2 months old."

"If that does happen, I will probably just come up here with the kids."

"The house is all yours whenever you're ready."

"What made you two decide to move in together?"

"We decided to mainly because he's there more than he's not and it was going to happen eventually anyway. At least he committed to me first. After what happened with Lewis, I moved in with Brian but he never wanted to commit to me. That's my past. Hank is my present and my future. I don't want to be with anyone but him for the rest of my life."

"I feel the same way."

Olivia kissed Hank again. Olivia got a call from her squad saying they had a case. Once she was done talking, she hung up.

"I need to go. We have a case. I will hopefully see everyone later."

"Ok."

"Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed Hank again and then she left to meet her squad. Hank decided to call it a day, so he had everyone come to the house. Erin said she would be over later. Justin, Olive and the kids went to Hank's former house to get settled there before they met everyone. When everyone arrived at Hank and Olivia's, they got out of their vehicles and everyone went in. Kelly and the kids weren't there, so Hank figured she had taken them to the park.

"Nice place."

"Let me show you around."

Hank took everyone around and showed them the house.

"This is slightly bigger than my place was but not much. It just made more sense for me to move in with her and the kids instead of having them move in with me."

Once Hank was done showing them around and Justin, Olive and the kids arrived, everyone went into the living room and sat down. A little while later, Kelly and the kids came back.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Kelly."

The kids hugged Hank and then he introduced Kelly to everyone from New York. Noah hugged everyone and then Noah, Daniel, Ari and Jesse went upstairs to play.

"Lucy, you're Noah's nanny from New York, right?"

"Yes."

"He talks about you a lot."

"I miss him. I was with him from the time Olivia brought him home and we've been through a lot together. I'm glad she found someone here. It seems like he really loves being a big brother."

"They are so good together and he is definitely protective of her."

"It seems like he has adjusted well to his new surroundings."

"He's a great kid."

"Yeah, he is."

"Hank, if it's ok with you, I think I am going to head home."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I will see you Monday."

"Ok."

Kelly went upstairs to say goodbye to the kids and then she came back down.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too."

Kelly left and headed home. Hank went to get everyone something to drink and then he got to know everyone better. A few hours later, Olivia came home.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In here, Babe."

Olivia took her jacket off and joined everyone in the living room.

"Pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs. Kelly went home already."

"Ok."

Then all the kids came downstairs.

"Mom, you're home!"

"Mama's home!"

"Hey, you two! I missed you both so much."

"I missed you too."

"Me too."

"We're going out for pizza tonight. How does that sound?"

"Yummy!"

Everyone got their jackets and headed to the pizzeria. Erin met them there. Everyone talked and had a great time. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Hank and Olivia took the kids home and put them to bed. The two of them made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Justin put Daniel to bed, while Olive fed Erica and then put her down before they both turned in. Lucy helped get Jesse to bed, so Amanda could feed Billie.

The next day, Hank and Olivia gave the ones from New York a tour of the city. Olivia was happy that she was able to spend a few days with her friends but she was also glad that Hank was getting to know them better as well. She knew Hank still had one more person to ask to stand up in their wedding. A part of her had hoped that maybe it would be Fin. He and Hank got along well and had since they first met.

The rest of the weekend went by fast and everyone from New York was heading back. They all met for breakfast, since they had a noon flight. Justin, Olive and the kids left right after breakfast, while everyone else went back to their hotel to get their things before leaving for the airport.

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

A couple months had passed and Noah was out of school for the summer. Noah wanted to play baseball like he had in New York, so Olivia signed him up. He tried out for the team and made it, so he had practices and games quite often. One of Noah's friends, who lived nearby, was on the team as well, so his mom picked him up and brought him home from practice.

Justin had fallen and hurt his back, so he had been given a medical discharge from the Army. Hank and Al had gone down to help Olive get everything packed, so they could move into Hank's house. Hank was glad that the entire family was now going to be in one city. Once Justin, Olive and the kids were settled, Justin started physical therapy. Kelly took on both Daniel and Erica as well as Noah and Ari, since both Justin and Olive had gotten jobs. Hank and Olivia appreciated that she was willing to watch them as well and she said she didn't mind. Ari helped out with Baby Erica as much as she could.

It had been raining, so Noah's practice had been canceled and they couldn't go to the beach. Kelly wanted to see if either Hank or Olivia were available for lunch, so they went over to the 21st first. She got all the kids out and they went in.

"Hey, Kelly."

"Hey, Trudy. Is Hank here?"

"He sure is. Olivia is too."

"Oh, great!"

"Hey, you four."

"Hi Trudy."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You get cuter every time I see you, Arielle."

"Thank you."

"You too, Miss Erica."

Erica smiled at Trudy. Trudy tickled Erica's belly and she started giggling. She took them upstairs and then headed back down.

"Hey, Kelly."

"Hey."

Hank and Olivia opened the door and came out of his office.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Papa! Gramma!"

"Hey!"

"Are you two available for lunch? They are going a little stir crazy at home."

"Of course we are."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it. She went into Hank's office and talked just as Hank's lawyer came in. Olivia was done with her call first. Hank and his lawyer had come into the office.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was DCFS. We have to meet with them this afternoon regarding Ari."

"Ok. I will clear my schedule and meet you both there. What time?"

"2 o'clock."

"Ok. I brought Hank the paperwork to sign for Noah. As soon as it is processed, he will be his dad."

"Great."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"What if we lose her?"

"We're not going to lose her."

"We could. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so attached to her."

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"We're supposed to bring her."

"We'll deal with whatever happens together, ok?"

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they left for lunch, while Hank's lawyer went back to his office and said he would meet them at the DCFS office. Olivia called and told her Sergeant that she would not be back that afternoon. Kelly took Daniel and Erica home, while Hank and Olivia took Noah and Ari to DCFS. When they arrived, Hank got Ari out of her seat and they went in.

"May I help you?"

"Olivia Benson and Hank Voight to see Ms. Johnson."

"One moment please."

The receptionist contacted the Case Worker just as the lawyer came in.

"Mommy, why are we here?"

"They need to talk to us about Ari."

"Oh."

Then Ms. Johnson came out and took all of them into her office.

"How are things going?"

"Great."

"Good. We are going to approve you for adoption now instead of waiting until a year is up."

"Ok, great."

"Sorry. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. I saw it before."

"Ok."

Noah went to find the bathroom.

"I did a search into her background mainly because of Noah. I went through the same thing with him and I was told that there were no other relatives. I probably should have looked into his background a little better than taking his drug addict mother's word for it. His maternal grandmother showed up and took me to court to try to vacate the adoption but then she said that she didn't want to take him from the only home he has ever known. Then she ended up kidnapping him. I can't go through that again with her. I just can't."

"We did that as well. She came from an abusive home and from what we understand and you probably already know this but the parents were both from abusive homes as well. Even if anyone came forward, we probably wouldn't have placed her with anyone in her family. She seems like she is very well adjusted to your family. Any questions before I approve this?"

"No."

Noah came back in just as Ms. Johnson signed the paperwork approving Hank and Olivia to officially adopt Ari. They all left and Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I am so happy. When I first moved here, I never expected my life to turn around like it did. Moving here turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to me. I met you and then Ari came into my life at about the same time. All that's left is make us official, which we will do in a few more months."

"I will see if I can get you two into Family Court."

"I want to get both names officially changed at the same time and then I will change mine once we get married."

"Ok. The paperwork for Noah should be done by early next week, since it's the weekend. I will call right now and get back to you."

"Ok. Thanks."

Everyone got into their respective vehicles and headed wherever they were going. Hank drove back to the 21st, so he could get his SUV and then they both headed home. By the time they arrived, Ari was asleep. Olivia carried her in and put her in bed. Erica was asleep in the crib in Ari's room and Daniel was sleeping in Noah's bed. Olivia went back downstairs.

"Olivia, is everything ok?"

"Everything is great! We were approved to go ahead with the adoption."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. The lawyer is calling to see if he can get us into Family Court. He also said the paperwork for Hank to adopt Noah should be done by early next week, since it's the weekend."

"That's great."

Then Hank came in.

"We are meeting with the Judge first thing Tuesday morning."

"Noah's paperwork will be taken care of by then?"

"He's hoping by the end of the day on Monday."

"I am so happy."

"I am too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the doorbell rang. Olivia went to answer it. It was Trevor, Fin, Melinda, Amanda, Sonny and the girls.

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here because we had talked recently about the adoption. How's that going?"

"Great. It's almost final and we were approved to move forward to adopt Arielle. We just found that out today"

"That's great."

"Since you two are here, we can go looking at dresses this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia hugged everyone and then they went into the living room.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey."

"Noah!"

"Jesse!"

Jesse ran to hug Noah.

"Kelly, this is Trevor Langan, my lawyer from New York. Trevor, this is Kelly Jenkins, the kids' nanny."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Liv, Stone sends his regards."

"Tell him we said hi. He knows Hank too."

"I will do that. Guess who's been trying to get info on you again?"

"Let me guess, Tucker?"

"Good guess."

"He needs to give it up. I am the happiest I have ever been since I've been with Hank. Trevor, are you planning to come to the wedding?"

"Of course. I had dinner with someone you know quite well the other night and I told her you were getting married."

"It couldn't have been Alex because I've talked to her recently and she is planning to be here."

"It was Casey Novak. She wants an invitation. Here's her business card with her home address on it."

"Thank you. So, are you two a thing?"

"We ran into each other at the Courthouse and we went out to dinner to catch up. Have you two decided where your honeymoon is going to be yet?"

"We are taking the entire family to Disney World. There's 9 of us. Noah's off from school until the 6th of January, so that gives us a few days. We leave on the 1st and return on the 5th. Hank already made the arrangements for that."

"Are you staying at one of the resorts?"

"We thought about it but the prices were ridiculous. I booked 3 rooms at the Hilton Orlando, which isn't that far away from the park. The 3 rooms there were still less than what a room at one of the resorts would be."

"Take lots of pictures."

"I'm sure I will. I did when Hank and I went to the Bahamas but that was also when he proposed."

"I think the weather is supposed to be better tomorrow, so maybe we should plan on going to Navy Pier."

"That sounds like a plan to me. I just need to schedule in a trip to the Bridal Store, while Mel and Amanda are here."

"That's fine."

"How big is your wedding party?"

"Hank's daughter Erin is my Maid of Honor. Hank's daughter-in-law Olive, Melinda and Amanda are my Bridesmaids. Jesse and Arielle are the Flower Girls. Hank asked his son Justin to be his Best Man. Alvin Olinsky and Antonio Dawson, who are two of the Detectives in his unit are Groomsmen and he also asked Fin to be a Groomsman. Noah and Daniel, Hank's grandson, are the Ring Bearers. Don Cragen is walking me down the aisle."

"I would love to have a dance with the Bride."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Olivia, since you and Hank are here, I'm going to head home, if that's ok."

"That's fine. We will see you on Monday."

"Ok. Have a great weekend, everyone."

"You too."

Kelly left and headed home. Everyone talked for a while and then Erin, Justin and Olive arrived. They all decided to go out for dinner. After dinner, the group from New York went to their hotel, so Amanda and Sonny could put the girls to bed. Olive and Justin went home and put the kids to bed. Olivia got Ari ready for bed, while Noah got ready for bed. Hank came in to read Ari a story and tuck her in after Olivia kissed her goodnight, and then she went to tuck Noah in. He read his book before he fell asleep. Ari was out before Hank finished the story. He kissed her forehead and went to join Olivia in the bedroom. He got ready for bed and then he and Olivia got settled. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, everyone got up and Hank made breakfast. Olivia took a shower, while Hank got Ari dressed. After Olivia was dressed and ready to go, she and Ari left to go pick up Olive, Erica and Erin after she kissed Hank and Noah. After they left, Hank took a shower and Noah got dressed. They met Melinda, Amanda, Jesse and Billie at the Bridal Store.

"Morning."

"Morning."

They went into the store and started looking around.

"What colors do you want?"

"Darker and lighter purple. I want the 4 of you in darker purple and lighter for the girls."

"Which one is the bride-to-be?"

"That would be me."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"When's the big day?"

"New Year's Eve."

"Where is the venue?"

"The Signature Room."

"That will be beautiful. What did you have in mind?"

"For my Bridesmaids and Maid of Honor, I want darker purple and for my Flower Girls, I want lighter purple but simple styles. For me, I just want something simple. You don't happen to have another store in New York City, do you? Half of my Bridesmaids and one of the Flower Girls are there. They just happened to be in for the weekend."

"Actually, we do. If you find a style you like, we can put everyone's sizes into the computer and they can go to our Manhattan store and get their fittings done there. With the Flower Girls, we do recommend waiting a bit."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"We can do the same thing if you find a style of dress that you like."

"Ok. I'm almost thinking about getting dresses for Erica and Billie too."

"Liv, are you sure?"

"Yeah. They're unofficially a part of the wedding too. The whole family is in the wedding, so Erica might as well be too."

"Is Hank ok with this?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be."

They looked at dresses and found ones they liked. They found dresses for the Flower Girls, Erica and Billie the same style as the Bridesmaids and Maid of Honor dresses. They left the vehicles where they were parked and got to Navy Pier, where they were meeting the guys. They found them right away.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey!"

Olivia kissed Hank and Olive kissed Justin.

"Find something you like?"

"We did. I decided to get dresses for both Erica and Billie too. They are both unofficially a part of the wedding anyway."

"True. What do you want to do?"

"We could go on Seadog."

"We could do that."

"As much as I would love to go, I better not because of my back. I'll keep the girls."

"Thanks, Justin."

"Sure."

They went to buy the tickets and then they waited, while Justin went walking with the stroller with both Erica and Billie.

"Liv, have you ever done this?"

"Yeah. Hank took me on this for our first official date. Noah's class went for a field trip. Hank took off and went with him because they needed to be accompanied by an adult."

"Ok."

Once they got on the boat, with the little ones on their laps, they headed out to the Lake for a while before heading through the locks to go into the River. After they did the part on the River, they went back through the locks and went back to the dock. Then they got off and went to look for Justin.

"That was so fun!"

"I enjoyed learning about some of the architecture in Chicago. I barely know about the architecture in New York and I have lived there most of my life."

"Me too."

"I had fun too."

"Chicago does have a lot of history."

"I'm really getting to know Chicago. Hank has showed me a lot."

"The one thing with Chicago is when they change the name of a famous landmark, we tend to call it what its most famous name is. Willis Tower is more commonly known as Sears Tower and that's what I always refer to it as."

"That makes sense. Can we go there?"

"Sure."

"What's that building there?"

"That's the Hancock Center and that is where the wedding is going to be."

"Ok."

"They mentioned about the Eastland disaster. I would love to learn more about that."

"Me too. I am a total history buff. I'll have to look online and see if there are books on it."

"That's a great idea, Trevor. Let me know what you find."

"I will and I'll let you borrow them once I read them."

"That will be great."

"Warner!"

"What? When was the last time you read a book?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"You read 'If the S in Moose Comes Loose' to Jesse."

"Yeah, I did. That's right."

"Noah, Ari and Daniel love that book."

They found Justin and then they went to have lunch. After lunch they went to the Children's Museum and then they decided to look at some of the shops before they went over to the Skydeck at the Sears Tower. After that, the group from New York went back to their hotel for a while and the family went back to Hank and Olivia's. Trevor and Melinda found out where the closest Barnes & Noble was and went to see if they could find any books on the Eastland disaster and other Chicago history. They both ended up buying different books and agreed to share them once they were done reading them. Everyone met for dinner and then went their separate ways.

The return flight to New York wasn't until early Sunday evening, so they decided to go to the beach for a while, so they could spend more time with Olivia and her family before they headed back. Monday arrived and it was back to everyone's normal schedule.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Tuesday morning everyone got up and got ready. Kelly was coming over to watch Daniel and Erica but Justin, Olive and Erin were going with Hank, Olivia and the kids. Hank, Justin and Erin drove to the Courthouse and they all went in. They met with the lawyer and then they met with the Judge. After the adoption was finalized, they were going to go have the kids' last name officially changed. Hank had the paperwork from the Judge and the forms already filled out. He took Noah with him, while Justin, Olive and Erin waited in the hall and Olive took Ari to the bathroom. No one else was in there but while they were in the stall, someone came in and locked the door. Then they went into the other stall. By the time Olivia and Ari were done, they went to wash their hands. The other person in there came out of the other stall. Oliva could see the person in the mirror.

"Are you the bitch that told my wife to leave me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

The guy slapped Olivia across the face. Olivia went to grab her gun but he grabbed it and put it in the back of his pants.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Give me your damn phone, Bitch! Now! I'm the one in control here! Not you!"

Olivia took her phone out of her pants pocket, he grabbed it, put it in his pocket and slapped her again. Ari screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell her to shut up!"

He slapped Olivia again. Erin heard Ari scream and ran toward the washroom. She pounded on the door when it wouldn't open.

"LIV, YOU OK?"

"Tell her everything is fine."

"EVERTHING IS FINE."

"YOU SURE? WHY DID ARI SCREAM?"

Olivia didn't answer and then she guy slapped her again.

"You're gonna pay for telling my wife to leave me. She's my wife and I will do what I want."

"Not when you beat her and your kids."

He shoved Olivia into the wall.

"Mama!"

"That was for lying to me."

Olivia started kicking and punching him. She knew what this guy was capable of as he had already beaten and raped his stepdaughter. She wasn't about to let him do the same thing to her and her daughter.

"ERIN, GET YOUR DAD! NOW!"

Erin called the rest of the squad and Olivia's squad and had Olive go find Hank. Security showed up and Maintenance had come to get the door open.

"Who's in there?"

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson from SVU, who is becoming our stepmom in a few months and our 3-year old sister. I heard a male voice."

They heard gunshots and Ari screamed again.

"LIV, ARI!"

They finally got the door opened and Erin saw the guy on the floor bleeding from the chest, Olivia was sitting on the floor in quite a bit of pain and Ari was hiding in one of the stalls next to the toilet.

"Liv, you ok?"

"I'm in a lot of pain. I think my wrist is broken. Is he dead?"

Erin felt for a pulse but didn't find one.

"Yep. Did he rape you?"

"I think he was going to. He pulled the gun on me and took the safety off. I managed to get the gun back and then he tried fighting me for it. I shot him. Ari Sweetie, where are you?"

"Here, Mama."

Ari came out of the bathroom with tears running down her cheeks. Erin called for an ambulance and the Medical Examiner just as Hank came in.

"What the hell happened?"

Olivia told Hank what happened.

"Go ahead and arrest me."

Hank had a smirk on his face.

"I'm not gonna arrest you. You were protecting yourself and our daughter."

Hank picked Ari up and held her tight.

"It's ok, Pumpkin. Daddy's here now."

Both squads came in and Olivia told them everything that had happened. Then Brett and Foster arrived. They cleaned up Olivia's face and put a splint on her wrist. They helped her up and then she got on the gurney. They wheeled her out.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"I hope so, Sweetie."

"Can I come to the hospital?"

"You better not. Olive and Justin can take you home."

"Why does Ari get to go?"

"She's a little traumatized at the moment."

"That's not fair."

"Noah, I'm in a lot pain and I don't want to listen to you whine right now."

"I hate you!"

"Noah, don't talk to your mom like that."

Hank handed Justin his keys and then they took Olivia out to the ambulance. They put her in and then Hank put Ari in before he got in. He sat with her on his lap. Sylvie drove, while Emily checked Olivia's vitals.

"Babe, don't let what Noah said to you upset you."

"He told me he hated me."

"He's just going through a phase. I don't think he really means it. It doesn't get any easier when they become teenagers."

"I can hardly wait for the teenage years."

Hank leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't be. I would have done the same thing."

"I just don't want to end up losing my pension."

"You killed him in self-defense."

"I just hope Internal Affairs sees it that way."

"You'll always have me no matter what. We are in this together."

"I love you."

"I love you too and I love our kids."

"Me too. I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"I am too. I wouldn't change it for anything. You, the 4 kids and the grandkids are my entire life."

"Mine too. I love Justin and Erin like they were my own."

"I think Justin feels the same way about you."

They arrived at Med and took Olivia in. Hank followed with Ari. Emily and Sylvie told Maggie what was going on and Olivia was taken to get checked out.

"Hank, you can see her in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Hey, Arielle."

"Hi."

Hank and Arielle went to the waiting area, while Olivia had gone for xrays and then both squads came in along with Justin and Olive.

"Pop, how is she?"

"She went for xrays. Did you get Noah calmed down?"

"I had a talk with him about the way he talked to Olivia. I know we haven't had the best relationship over the years and I may have said I hated you at times but I basically said it because I was pissed."

"I know. We've both said things over the years that we didn't mean. I told Olivia that Noah is probably going through a phase right now."

"Yeah, no doubt. We'll be going through that soon enough with Daniel."

"Do you two have to get to work?"

"Yeah, in a little bit. We just want to make sure Olivia was ok first."

"You're a good kid. You know that?"

"I'm really trying, Pop. I want to be a good dad for my kids."

"I'm hoping to be a better father to Noah and Ari than I was to you and later Erin. I missed out on so much with her, mostly the first 15 years."

"I still turned out ok. You're a better influence on me than Bunny ever was, even though she still keeps saying you're going to get me killed. It was my choice to become a cop. I think I would much rather have Liv in my life than her."

"Have you heard from Bunny in a while?"

"She's called but I just ignore it. She just wants someone she can get high with. I don't need that anymore."

"I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks."

Maggie came out to get Hank. He left Ari with Erin and went with Maggie to where Olivia was.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he sat down.

"My hand is so swollen. I'm glad I wasn't wearing my ring when this happened. This is the same wrist I broke when I had my ordeal with William Lewis. I think this guy definitely wanted to rape me but I fought him. I wasn't going to let him hurt me or our little girl. One of these times though, I know it's going to happen."

"Don't talk like that. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt either of you. You have my word on that one. I'm proud of you for how you handled yourself."

"Thanks."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then Olivia's Sergeant came in with the person from Internal Affairs.

"Lieutenant Benson. Sergeant Voight."

"Lieutenant Campbell."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Olivia told Lieutenant Campbell everything that had happened in the washroom and what had happened prior to that with the guy's family wanting to leave him.

"Was your daughter the only witness?"

"Yes."

"If the guy was threatening you, it definitely sounds like you killed him in self-defense. We do have to officially investigate it and speak with his family. We are waiting on the toxicology report from the Medical Examiner's office as well. I understand from Sergeant Davenport that this was a combined investigation?"

"Both squads showed up, yes. SVU had been investigating the guy but Detective Lindsay and Officer Burgess had helped out on the case as well. He was out on bond and awaiting trial when the incident happened today."

Then Will came in and told Olivia that she had a couple cracked ribs and a broken wrist other than all the bruising. They wanted to have her admitted for observation. Lieutenant Campbell and Sergeant Davenport left. Hank went to fill everyone in on what was going on and once Justin, Olive and Erin went to see Olivia, everyone but Hank and Ari left. Olivia was moved to a room. Erin said she would stay with Noah and Ari for the night. Hank said he call Kelly and let her know what was going on. Olivia texted her friends in New York to let them know what had happened.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Olivia woke up and Hank was asleep in the chair with his feet on the bed.

"Ow!"

Then Hank woke up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. My wrist hurts though."

Hank kissed Olivia's cheek.

"How long do you think it'll take Internal Affairs to investigate this?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is gonna be ok."

"I hope so. Thank you for being here and for being so supportive."

"You're welcome."

The nurse came in and checked Olivia's vitals and checked on her IV.

"The doctor will be in to see you as soon as he gets in."

"Ok. Thank you."

The nurse left and then Sergeant Davenport and Erin came in. Erin hugged them both.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but my wrist hurts. The nurse was just here and said the doctor would be in to see me as soon as he got in. How were the kids?"

"They were fine. They slept in your bed. This is from Ari and this is from Noah."

Erin handed Olivia the cards the kids made.

"He really is sorry?"

"Oh, yeah. He knows what he said was wrong. I talked to him and Justin talked to him."

"Good."

"I figured I'd stop in before I went in since everyone kept texting me last night asking if I knew how you were. I told them I'd let them know if anything else changed. I went with Lieutenant Campbell to talk to the wife after we left here yesterday and she was not too upset that he was dead. In fact, she seemed relieved and quite grateful."

"I figured as much but it depends on how Internal Affairs sees that. I've had to deal with Internal Affairs many times in New York and then I made the mistake of dating the head of IAB for about a year. I thought he had changed but he still acts like an ass and he wants to get back together. My problem is I never seem to disclose my relationships, which is why I did when Hank and I started seeing each other because both squads work together."

"Lieutenant Campbell is my brother-in-law as of a month ago. We've known each other for years. He and my sister grew up together but they finally got together a couple years ago. She was in a bad first marriage and we basically told her not to marry him but she did anyway. He was an alcoholic and took drugs. He beat her numerous times and by the time she kicked his ass out, she found out she was pregnant. She got to the point where she would call me before she would call 9-1-1. Even after being arrested numerous times, he do it again. He died of an overdose shortly after. Maddie and Josh connected again and they have been inseparable ever since. He's helped her though her recovery and he adores Taylor. He ended up adopting her. Josh is a great guy."

"He seems like it."

"The guy from that case that you killed yesterday actually reminded me of my sister's first husband."

"Did he ever rape her?"

"That's how she ended up with Taylor. I wanted to kill him for what he did to her. That little girl is her entire life even though she's the result of her rape. My parents, brothers and I were supportive of any decision she made. She and I have always been close as sisters but we got a lot closer after what happened. She's the oldest and has been through a lot more than the rest of us."

"I'm sorry she had to go through all that."

"Thanks."

Olivia told Bridget about what she had been through with her mom, at Sealview and with William Lewis.

"Wow! I knew about the William Lewis thing. Starting an SVU here was my idea and I had inquired about getting you here to head it. You have a great reputation."

"I have to admit that I wasn't sure I wanted to take this job but I'm glad I did mainly because it brought Hank into my life."

"We lived next door to the Voights for many years, so I've actually known Hank since I was a kid. He's got a reputation too. He tries to be such a tough guy but he's just a softy."

"He's always been that way with me."

"I've heard stories and actually he's a lot my first partner with SVU."

"He's been better."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No. I think a part of me had commitment issues but being with Hank has really helped with that. Sometimes when things start to become too serious, I end the relationship. I didn't want to do that with Hank. I didn't want just anyone to be a father to Noah either."

"You and Hank started seeing each other after that incident at Noah's school, right?"

"Yeah basically. We met that morning just before that happened. I went against my better judgement and signed up on an online dating site. I know how these places operate and that the men are usually only interested in one thing. Erin and Justin signed Hank up against his wishes. He was my first match and we met for coffee the next morning. I didn't think it would happen that quickly but it has been absolutely amazing."

"Don't feel bad. I met my boyfriend the same way. I had my doubts too but I really lucked out. Matt is a great guy. I basically spent our entire first date interrogating him to make sure he was not going to end up being a jerk. He had been out of a relationship for 6 months and she cheated on him. This was a couple years ago. I was just being extra cautious because of what Maddie had been though. He said he understood and my family really likes him."

"How does he feel about you being a cop?"

"His dad is a cop too, so he's used to it."

"Dad, are you coming in at all today?"

"Nope. I'll probably be in tomorrow though."

"Ok."

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm not completely helpless and Kelly is there."

Erin got a call and so did Bridget. It was for a big case for both squads and Antonio said they could also use Hank.

"Huge case and Antonio said you're needed for it too."

"Who's going to take Olivia home?"

"Hank, go. I'm not going to be released right now and it probably won't be until this afternoon. I'll be fine."

"Ok. I just wish I could have grabbed a shower first. Call me when you know something."

"I will. I love you and be careful. The two of you as well."

"I love you too and I will."

"I will."

"Me too."

Hank kissed Olivia and Erin hugged her before they left to head to the scene. Olivia fell back to sleep after they left and until they brought breakfast into her. The group from 51 was off, so they all decided to come see Olivia. They knocked before they went in.

"Come on in."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better but my wrist hurts."

"Did Voight go home?"

"He had to go to a scene. Erin was here and so was Sergeant Davenport. What brings you here?"

"Our shift is over, so we decided to come see you. When are they releasing you?"

"I haven't heard yet. The nurse was in earlier and said the doctor would come in and see me once he got in."

Then Trudy came in and kissed Mouch.

"Are they harassing you, Lieutenant? If they are, I'll take them in."

"I'm glad they're here. Let me guess, Hank sent you."

"Actually, no. I came on my own. Where is Hank?"

"He had to go to a scene. Erin was here and so was Sergeant Davenport. They both went to the scene as well."

"I heard about it. It sounds awful. Have you heard from Internal Affairs?"

"Not yet. Sergeant Davenport said they talked to the wife and she was relieved that he was dead."

"I can see why she would be. That guy was awful."

"I'm still worried even though Hank says I shouldn't be."

"Lieutenant Campbell isn't like some of the others we have had to deal with over the years. Did you know that he's married to Sergeant Davenport's sister?"

"I didn't until she told me. My relationship with Hank was the only one that I've been in that I didn't have a problem disclosing."

"We should probably go. Call any of us if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

"Trudy, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"You got it. You coming to pick me up at the District or are we meeting somewhere?"

"I can come get you."

"That works for me."

Mouch kissed Trudy and after everyone hugged Olivia, they all left to head wherever they were going. Olivia and Trudy talked for a while. Trudy left and then Lieutenant Campbell came in.

"Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better but my wrist hurts. I'm still waiting for the doctor."

"We're still waiting on the toxicology report to come back but Sergeant Davenport and I went to talk to the wife."

"That's what she said."

"Olivia, I'm on your side. I don't think you did anything wrong."

"I'm just so used to being guilty until proven innocent when it comes to Internal Affairs. Years ago, I was charged for a murder I didn't commit and then I was taken hostage by a perp for 4 days. I beat him and I thought I had killed him. He escaped from prison and held me again in an abandoned granary. We played Russian roulette and he ended up shooting himself with the bullet that was meant for me. IAB tried saying that I did it. A few years later, I dated the same guy that tried taking my badge several times. I still don't know what I was thinking when I did that other than I must have been desperate."

"I looked into you before we brought you in. I followed the William Lewis thing and you obviously have a good track record when it comes to your cases. I don't necessarily approve of how Hank does things at times but he gets the job done and keeps the criminals off the streets. I think he's been better lately. The only person that constantly likes to complain about him is a woman named Barbara Fletcher."

"That's Erin's mother. Erin has said Bunny keeps saying that Hank is only going to get her killed."

"I usually don't take the word of someone who likes to party as much as Ms. Fletcher does. I've talked to Detective Lindsay numerous times about it and she said she has basically cut her out of her life."

"She has."

"She also brought up about Hank being her father."

"Is them working in the same unit a problem? I can have her transfer to mine if it is."

"I don't have a problem with it. Sergeant Davenport is my sister-in-law but I treat her just like everyone else."

"She did mention that. I try to do things by the book."

"I know and sometimes it can't be avoided. It happens with everyone. I like to give people the benefit of the doubt before I pass judgement. I would have done the same thing you did to that son of a bitch. I take it Bridget told you about what happened to her sister."

"Yes."

"It nearly killed me when I found out. She can be so fragile sometimes."

"It takes time. I was the product of rape, so I had to deal with my mother blaming me for everything all my life. She was an alcoholic and was physically and verbally abusive to me."

"She loves Taylor more than life itself, so I don't think she would do any of that. Is that the reason you do what you do?"

"Yep."

The doctor came in and then Lieutenant Campbell left. The doctor told Olivia that she would be released that afternoon. Right after the doctor left, Hank came back and he had a bag with a change of clothes for her.

"Hey."

Hey."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. The doctor just left. He said that I was being released this afternoon. Lieutenant Campbell was here too. He said they are still waiting on the toxicology report but he doesn't think I did anything wrong. He said he probably would have done the same thing I did."

"Good."

"He's nothing like I'm used to with Internal Affairs."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they talked for a while. Once they discharged Olivia, Hank helped her get dressed and went to get the SUV, while the nurse took Olivia out in a wheelchair. Hank then helped her into the SUV and he stopped to get her prescription before he drove home. They went in and no one was home, so Olivia could rest before Kelly came back with the kids. Hank took her up to the bedroom and she got into bed. He got her some more pillows for her wrist, so she could take the sling off for a while. He got her something to eat, so she could take her medication and then she fell asleep for a while. An hour or so later, Kelly and the kids came back.

"Daddy, is Mommy home?"

"She is but she's asleep right now."

"Ok."

Noah went up to go to the bathroom and then he peeked into Hank and Olivia's bedroom. He went in and walked over to the bed.

"Mommy, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have said that. I love you."

Hank had come up with Ari and Daniel, while Kelly gave Erica her bottle. Noah crawled into bed with Olivia, kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to his mother. Hank put the other two down as well. Once Kelly was finished giving Erica her bottle, she put her down her nap. Then Hank went to join Olivia. As soon as he got on the bed, she woke up and noticed Noah, who had fallen asleep with his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his curls.

"I love you, sweet boy."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad to be home with my family."

Hank kissed Olivia. A little while later, Kelly left and Hank fixed dinner. The entire family was going to be there. Noah helped Olivia with whatever he could, while Hank helped her with the rest. Olivia was off the rest of the week and Hank ended up going into work the next day but checked in with her regularly. She finally knew what it was like to have someone love her so completely and she never had to worry about fighting her own battles alone anymore. She would always have her family by her side.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I will get back to my other stories eventually. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The results of the toxicology report proved that the guy that Olivia killed had drugs in his system and as Lieutenant Campbell had figured, Olivia was cleared of everything and had gone back to work after a week. For the most part, she was on desk duty but was still able to do hospital visits and interrogations.

A week later, Olivia was doing better but Hank had a surprise for her that he knew would cheer her up. He had decided to take the entire family to New York for the weekend. He hadn't told Olivia about it but everyone else knew, including her former colleagues. Hank and Erin had worked part of the day and Olive and Justin were too. Hank went home to get the kids and the bags and once Erin, Justin and Olive arrived, Justin and Olive put their kids in their SUV and Erin got into Hank's. They drove to Olivia's District and then Hank went in. The Desk Sergeant buzzed him in and he went up. Everyone was there and Olivia was in her office with the door shut.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey."

"We think this trip will be good for her."

"I hope so."

Hank walked over to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Hank opened the door and went in.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Honey."

"I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one. Get your stuff because you're not coming back until Monday."

"What are you up to, Hank Voight?"

"You'll see."

Olivia grabbed her stuff and then they headed out.

"Have a good weekend, you two."

"Thanks. We will."

"My squad knows?"

"Yep."

They went downstairs and out to the SUV. Erin had moved to the back when Hank went inside to get Olivia. Hank opened the door for Olivia and helped her get in, including helping her with her seatbelt.

"Hi Mommy."

"Mama!"

"Hey, you two. Hey, Erin."

"Hey, Liv."

Hank got in and then he put his seatbelt on. He and Justin both drove to the airport and once they arrived, Olivia was even more intrigued.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They both parked in the parking garage and then they headed to the terminal.

"I see the entire family is going wherever that might be."

"Just relax."

They checked in and then went through security before they headed to the gate and waited.

"Ok. We're going to New York for the weekend."

"What?"

"I figured seeing your friends might make you feel better."

"Aw! You are so sweet!"

"I try."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"We're in First Class and everyone else is in Coach."

"You're too much."

"There's more. Erin is taking the kids, including Daniel, so we can get some alone time and Justin and Olive can have some time with just Erica."

"Thank you, Erin."

"No problem. I love spending time with them."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Can I sit with Daniel on the plane?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Erica and I will sit with Erin and Ari and then Noah can sit with Justin and Daniel."

"That works."

A couple hours later, they boarded the plane and a little while later, it took off. Olivia and Hank had fallen asleep and Erica fell asleep in Olive's arms. Justin fell asleep, the boys were playing a game on the tablet and Ari was coloring.

"I can't get over how good Justin is with Noah and Ari."

"I really loves them. Olivia too."

"Has he ever told Olivia how he feels about her?"

"I don't think so. In a way, I think he's afraid too."

"He's never been too good with his feelings either. Just like his father."

"At times, I'm surprised we've lasted this long."

"At least he married you. I think he loves you."

"I know he does and he loves Daniel and Erica so much. I do too. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. Do you want kids?"

"Yeah but I'm still trying to figure out how I really feel about Jay. We haven't been partners for a while now and it kind of makes me jealous that he's partners with Upton but I'm the one that said I wanted us to figure things out. We've been hanging out more outside of work again. I do think though that if we do decide to try again, I will ask for a transfer and Dad agrees."

"Would you transfer to Olivia's unit?"

"Yeah."

"You have talked to Dad about this?"

"Yeah. I've talked to both Dad and Liv about it. She knows that I would come to SVU. I've been thinking about it anyway even if Jay and I don't get back together. If I don't ever get married and have a kid, I can at least spoil my four favorite kids."

"You'll find someone eventually."

"I hope so. Is she asleep?"

"Yep. So are the boys."

They talked for a little while longer and then they both fell asleep for a little bit. By the time the Captain made the announcement about starting their descent into New York, everyone was awake. Justin turned off the tablet and put it in Noah's bag and Olive had Ari put her crayons and coloring book away. Erica was awake and looking around. She saw her daddy looking at her and smiled.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Daniel waved at Olive.

"Hi Mama."

"Hey, you."

The plane landed at LaGuardia and then once it got to the gate, everyone got off the plane and they found Hank and Olivia.

"Mama, Daddy!"

"Hey, Sweetie!"

"Up, Daddy!"

Hank picked up Ari and then they all went to Baggage Claim. Once they got their luggage, they went to get their vehicles to go to the hotel. They got checked in and then Hank called Fin. Fin told him he made reservations for dinner but they were still at the Precinct. Everyone headed there and went up. Chief Dodds and Peter were both there as well.

"Hey, everyone."

"Liv! Are you ok?"

"I'm doing much better. I have to wear the cast for 6 more weeks.

"Lieutenant, good to see you."

"You too, Chief. This is my fiancé Hank Voight, his son Justin, Justin's wife Olive and their kids Daniel and Erica. This is Hank's daughter Erin Lindsay and this is Arielle, our adopted daughter. This is Deputy Chief William Dodds, my former boss."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You too. Hey, Peter."

"Hank. Good to see you again, Olivia."

"You too."

"What happened?"

Olivia told everyone what had happened.

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Poor Ari was so traumatized."

"So did you have to deal with Internal Affairs?"

"Yeah. Unlike what I've had to deal with in the past, he's a great guy. He's the brother-in-law of my Sergeant. He said he didn't think I did anything wrong and he was right. It was always the exact opposite here. We were always guilty until proven innocent."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"When's the wedding?"

"New Year's Eve. Peter, will you be able to make it?"

"More than likely."

"Where is it?"

"The Signature Room on the 95th floor of the John Hancock Center. I hope you can make it too, Chief."

"I'll let you know what my schedule looks like."

"Ok."

"I've been there a few times. The food is pretty good."

"I made reservations for everyone for dinner. Mel will be there and so will Langan. I also got a hold of Cragen and Munch and Lucy is bringing the girls."

"Great. How are things here?"

"Not too bad."

"Good."

"Tell Antonio I said hello."

"We will do that."

"Have a good weekend, everyone."

"You too."

Peter left.

"I need to go too. I have a meeting. Good to see you again, Lieutenant."

"You too."

Chief Dodds left and then Fin, Amanda and Sonny finished their paperwork before they all left and headed to the restaurant. What Olivia didn't know was that Fin had invited Alex and Casey as well. They were already there and waiting outside by the time everyone arrived.

"So, Olivia Benson is FINALLY getting married."

"Who would have thought?"

"Alex! Casey!"

Olivia gave both of them a hug.

"It is so good to see both of you."

"You too, Liv."

"I heard from Trevor the last time I saw him that he ran into you and told you about the wedding."

"He did. How do I get an invite to this thing because I don't want to miss this?"

"You will. This is my fiancé Hank Voight. Hank, this is Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, two former ADA's that we worked with years ago."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Noah and this is Arielle. This is Hank's daughter Erin Lindsay, his son Justin, Justin's wife Olive and their children Daniel and Erica."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

Once everyone arrived, they went in and got seated. Once their orders were taken, Olivia told everyone else what happened to her.

"That sucks but I'm glad you're ok."

"Other than my wrist, I'm doing better. I'm in the cast for another 6 weeks and I will be good to go by the wedding."

"You look happy."

"I am. Hank makes me so happy and honestly, he's better than anyone else I've dated."

"How long has it been since you were with someone?"

"I dated Ed Tucker for about a year. We broke up 2½ years ago."

"You did what? Liv, what are we going to do with you? You dated him but yet you'd never date Langan? Langan is gorgeous. Look at him."

"I second that. Ed Tucker? Are you insane?"

"Honestly, I think I was. I am officially off the market and I don't want anyone but Hank."

"I could have gone for Langan myself."

"Oh, me too!"

"The two of you can fight over him then."

Olivia gave Hank a kiss and Trevor started to become embarrassed. They got their drinks and salads and then they got their meals. Olivia got caught up with Alex and Casey before everyone headed home or to their hotel. Everyone went to bed.

The next morning, the family had breakfast together and then Hank and Olivia took Noah, Daniel and Ari to meet Lucy and then she was going to take them to meet Amanda, Sonny and the girls to go to the Zoo, while Erin, Justin, Olive and Erica went to explore the city on their own. Hank and Olivia were walking in the park by the River walking hand in hand enjoying some time to themselves. Hank brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you."

"I love you too. It was nice meeting your friends."

"Alex and Casey?"

"Yeah. They seem nice."

"They are lawyers, so they like to interrogate but they are pretty harmless."

"I can't want to marry you."

"I can't wait for that either."

They continued walking and then they headed back to the hotel for a while. Olivia got a phone call from Fin saying that Judges Barth, Donnelly and Linden wanted to meet with her. Olivia called one of them and made arrangements for dinner that night with Hank, Noah and Ari. The rest of the family was on their own. Once Lucy returned the kids and everyone had a nap, Hank, Olivia, Noah and Ari met the three Judges for dinner.

"Olivia, it is so good to see you."

"You too, Judge Donnelly."

"Call me Liz, please. And who's this handsome man?"

"This is my fiancé Hank Voight. Hank, this is Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, Judge Elana Barth and Judge Ruth Linden. This is Noah and this is Arielle. Judges Donnelly and Barth presided over a lot of the SVU cases and Judge Linden was the one that asked if I would foster this guy. Judge Donnelly used to be Alex and Casey's boss and was an Executive ADA."

"It's nice to meet you, Hank."

"You too."

"You adopted Arielle too?"

"Yes. When I moved to Chicago, I wanted to be a foster mom just like I was with Noah and Ari came to live with us almost right away. We officially adopted her a couple weeks ago. I did my homework this time. I didn't want any more surprises."

Noah got up and went to the washroom.

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No. He doesn't ask about her as much anymore. Thankfully. I'm going to eventually have to tell him about Johnny D too. I do worry about how Noah is going to turn out sometimes though. His mother was an addict, his grandmother tried to kidnap him and his father was a sex trafficker."

"It's all in how you raise them. He seems like he's adjusting well considering."

"I remember hearing about the Johnny D case even before we met. If I had gotten hands on him, he never would have gotten to trial. Didn't he try killing a Judge?"

"Yes. That was me. I can almost guarantee that he would have gone to prison for a very long time if Detective Amaro hadn't killed him."

"The thing that scared me was having to take Noah to see him until he turned 18."

"I wouldn't have allowed him to have any visitation. No child needs that. Who knows what he would have done to Noah."

Then Noah came back and then they had their order taken.

"Mommy, can we go swimming when we get back to the hotel?"

"Daddy can take you and Ari in the water but I can't go in. Justin, Olive or Erin can take you too."

"Ok."

"What happened?"

Olivia told the three of them what happened to her as their drinks and salads were brought to the table.

"Good for you! You were cleared though?"

"Yes. Compared to what I am used to here, the person from Internal Affairs was easy to deal with and doesn't have the guilty until proven innocent attitude."

"From what I hear, it's been better now that Captain Tucker is no longer heading it."

"When I heard he retired, I though hell must have frozen over."

"I take you heard we dated for about a year."

"I heard a rumor. Yes. Why would you date that man?"

"I think I'm pleading the 5th on that one."

"Is he still bothering you?"

"Fin said he is still asking about me. I haven't had any contact with him since the last time I was here and he started in with Hank. I thought he had changed but he really hasn't. Once an ass, always an ass. I had my cell number changed because of him."

"Tell us about your wedding."

"It's going to be on New Year's Eve at the Signature Room which is on the 95th floor of the John Hancock Center in Chicago and it has an amazing view of the city. I would love for all of you to be there."

"I'm already planning on it."

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Hank is getting one of the Judges he knows to do the ceremony but I would love for one of you to assist."

"This is ok with Hank?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I had already mentioned to him that Olivia wanted one of you to assist with the ceremony and he was fine with that."

"Ok. You don't have your engagement ring though, do you?"

"I've been wearing it on a chain around my neck. Honey, can you help me?"

"Of course."

Hank took Olivia's chain off and then she took her ring off of it. She then handed it to Liz.

"That is gorgeous!"

"Thank you."

"How big is your wedding party?"

"We have 4 people each. Hank's daughter Erin is my Maid of Honor, his daughter-in-law Olive, Melinda Warner and Amanda Rollins are my Bridesmaids and Amanda's daughter Jesse and Ari are my Flower Girls. Hank's son Justin is his Best Man, his best friend Alvin Olinsky, his second in command, Antonio Dawson and Fin are Groomsmen and Noah and Hank's grandson Daniel are the Ring Bearers. Amanda's youngest Billie and Hank's granddaughter Erica are unofficially in the wedding. Don Cragen is walking me down the aisle."

Liz showed Ruth and Elana Olivia's engagement ring.

"Beautiful."

"It sure is."

Their meals arrived and they kept talking. After dessert, everyone left. They went back to the hotel and Hank got himself and Ari ready to go to the pool, while Noah got ready. Olivia put on a tank top and shorts to put her feet in the water and then they headed down to the pool where the rest of the family was.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"How was dinner?"

"Great. Did the rest of you enjoy your dinner?"

"We did."

Noah got into the pool and then Hank took Ari in, while Olivia sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet in. Everyone swam for a while and then they went up to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. Hank and Olivia went to tuck the kids in and then they went back to their room. Olivia had gotten a text from Alex asking if she wanted to have breakfast with her and Casey. She checked with Hank before she made any final plans and he said he was fine with it, so she texted Alex back and told her that worked. Alex texted her back and told her what time they would pick her up.

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up and Hank helped Olivia in the shower. She got ready, kissed Hank and then went down to wait for Alex and Casey. Hank went to meet the rest of the family for breakfast. When Alex pulled up, Olivia got in. Casey let Olivia sit in front.

"Sorry, I need help."

Alex helped her with her seatbelt and then she drove to the restaurant. When they arrived, they went inside and were seated. Then they had their order taken before the waitress brought them their coffee.

"When are you leaving?"

"Between 2 and 3 this afternoon. You two will have to come visit us."

"That sounds like a plan. Are you two living together already?"

"Yeah. He moved in with me and the kids and his son and daughter-in-law took over his house. Justin was medically discharged from the Army after he hurt his back. He was always at my house anyway, so we figured it was the next step. We were already engaged before we moved in together though. The last time I lived with a guy was Brian Cassidy after my ordeal with William Lewis but he never wanted to commit. Hank and I got engaged for Valentine's Day when we were in the Bahamas and we moved in together after that."

"How exactly did you meet Hank?"

"I went against my better judgement and joined an online dating website that I had heard about. Justin and Erin signed Hank up against his wishes and we matched. We met for coffee and hit it off. Later that morning, there was a hostage situation at Noah's school and Hank's unit was there. The suspect tried shooting at me and Noah but Hank got in the middle. I left Noah with his nanny and waited at the hospital while Hank was in surgery. I found myself there quite a bit while he was in the hospital and within a few days, I met and hit it off with Justin and his family. We spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with them and Hank and I just kept getting closer. Noah and I brought Hank and Ari here, so they could meet my former squad and the night before we left, we were together for the first time."

"It's great to see you so happy."

"This is the happiest I have ever been other than when I adopted Noah. I finally have a little girl and for the first time ever, I feel complete."

"How is your relationship with Justin?"

"Pretty good I think. Daniel calls me Grandma. I do have a great relationship with Erin."

"They seem great."

"I love them both like they were mine."

Their food arrived and then they ate. They spent more time talking and then Alex took Olivia back to the hotel. They said their goodbyes and hugged Olivia. Olivia got out of the car and went into the hotel. By the time she got to the room, Hank had their stuff packed.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Olivia sat down on the bed and she and Hank started kissing.

"How was breakfast?"

"Great."

"Good."

"I invited Alex and Casey to come visit us."

"Ok. The one thing we need to look into is getting a photographer for the wedding."

"Carisi takes great pictures, so I'll ask him."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. The kids missed you at breakfast and so did I."

"Aw! I missed you too"

They heard a knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it. It was Erin with the three kids. The three of them ran in and hugged Olivia.

"Mommy!"

"Mama!"

"Gramma!"

"Hey, you three."

"We missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Justin, Olive and Erica will be here soon. Erica was eating."

"Ok."

They waited for Justin, Olive and Erica and then they went to check out. They stopped to get something for lunch before they returned the rentals. Then they went to the airport. They got checked in, went through security and went to the gate to wait for the flight. Olivia had called Carisi to find out if he would take pictures at the wedding and he said he would. A couple hours later, they boarded the plane and then then it took off for Chicago.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I finally decided to update this story but there will probably be one more chapter after this one. I'll get there eventually with the others as well. I don't own any of the characters.**

The next several months went by quickly. Christmas for the Voight Family was hectic to say the least, since the wedding was so close. All of Olivia's friends from New York that were attending the wedding thankfully came to Chicago after the holidays, so they could see their own families. Hank had reserved a block of rooms, at a hotel nearby where the venue was, that also included the Honeymoon Suite, where he and Olivia would spend their wedding night before they left for Disney World with their family.

On the day everyone was arriving, they got off the plane, went to get their luggage and then they went to get their rentals. Nick was coming in later and so was George. They went to the hotel and went to get checked in. Don had called Olivia to let them know they were there and she said she was at the District finishing up some paperwork before she was off but Hank was at home, so she would meet them all there. Everyone headed to Hank and Olivia's. Olivia had texted Hank to let him know everyone was there and on their way over. He saw everyone pull up.

"Hey."

"Hey, Hank."

"Voight, this is Rafael Barba and his mother Lucia. Barba, this is Sergeant Hank Voight, Liv's fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

Then Noah and Ari came downstairs.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey, Noah."

"Uncle Rafa!"

"Hey, Noah. Feliz Navidad!"

"Feliz Navidad! This is my sister, Arielle."

"Hi Arielle."

"Hi."

"How old are you?"

"4."

Noah gave everyone a hug and Arielle hugged mostly everyone.

"How are you doin', Peter?"

"Not too bad. How are things going here?"

"Same crap different day."

"That sounds like how things are with us too. I still don't like being in charge but I love that Liv is so happy."

"I think we're all glad for that. I still don't get what she ever saw in Tucker though. I get he was the one that she contacted when Joe Utley was holding her hostage and he was supportive when Dodds was killed but the guy believed she had killed William Lewis and investigated her for it."

Noah and Ari took Jesse upstairs.

"I rescued her from the guard that was raping women at Sealview. If I hadn't been there, he would have raped her too. I was there for her after Lewis had her for 4 damn days."

"Yeah, I know. I was too and so were Amaro, Rollins, Cragen and Munch."

"Liv was kind of moody when she was with Tucker. Until she met Voight, I can't say I ever really saw her truly happy."

"She was seeing David Haden for a while too and then she got with Cassidy. She never said anything about any of the relationships she was in."

"I asked her once if she and Langan had history and she told me she didn't date lawyers. I knew that was a lie because I knew she had dated Haden."

"Until Noah came into her life, Langan was always on the opposite side from us since he defended those SOBs that we were trying to keep off the streets."

"Yeah, I know he was representing Ellie Porter and then took over representing Noah after her death. In a way, I get why Ellie lied about her mother. That woman was a piece of work."

"I should have done a better job with that and Olivia knows that she should have too."

"Olivia learned her lesson. She looked into Arielle's family. Olivia found out and DCFS confirmed it that both of Ari's parents were abused by their parents, so there was no way in hell they would have placed her with anyone in her family. In just over a year, she has gained weight and is right where she should be for her age. When Olivia first got her, she was thin but she ate a lot. They were neglecting her. Prison is too good a place for those monsters."

"Were they beating her?"

"She had some bruising on her but she wasn't afraid of any of us when we first met her. She took to both me and my son right away and she loves the guys in my unit. The only thing that has really upset her was when Olivia was attacked in the washroom when we had the adoptions finalized. She was with Olivia when that happened."

"What happened?"

Hank told Rafael what had happened when Olivia was attacked the last time.

"Wow! That must have been scary."

"Yeah, it was."

Everyone kept talking and then Hank took Rafael, Lucia, Alex and Casey around and showed them the house. An hour or so later, Olivia arrived at the house.

"Hello."

"Hey!"

Hank met Olivia at the door and kissed her. He helped her take her coat off and then they went into the living room.

"Hey, everyone! Rafa!"

"Hey, Liv!"

"I love the beard."

"Thanks."

"I hate it. I keep telling him he needs to shave it off."

"How are you, Lucia?"

"I'm great, Olivia. How are you?"

"I couldn't be happier. Trevor, I see you've grown a beard since I last saw you too."

"I did. I'm experimenting to see if I want to keep it or not."

"I like yours too."

"Thank you."

"We told him the same thing."

"I can't believe the two of you are actually sitting in my living room."

"We told you we were coming."

"I know you did. Did Hank show you the house?"

"He did."

"Rafa, did you meet Arielle?"

"I did. She's adorable."

"Thank you. Just Nick and George aren't here then?"

"Yeah. They'll both be in around the same time. Huang said he was lookin' forward to seeing you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him too. Are you picking them up?"

"I said someone would."

"I could go."

"Are we going to go out to eat or should we cook something?"

"Why don't we just go out?"

"Ok."

"How about Giordano's this time?"

"Works for me."

"Sounds like pizza."

"Yes, Carisi, it's pizza! They have a delicious stuffed pizza."

"Can't wait to try it. I loved the pizza we had the last time we were here."

"Did Chief Dodds get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, he did. He told me before that he wasn't sure he would be here and when I talked to him today, he said that he has been in meetings like crazy this week even with the Holiday. He sent his best wishes though. How's the other situation?"

"You mean Tucker?"

"That is exactly who I mean."

"I haven't heard from him. After that time he bothered you at the restaurant and got into it with Voight, we told Chief Dodds what happened, just so he was aware of it. He said if it continues to happen to let him know. It's quite obvious he never liked Tucker."

"Once an ass, always an ass. We were always guilty until proven innocent as far as he was concerned."

"So, Liv, you never hear from Elliot?"

"Nope. I'm over it. I meant what I said to Nick at the party I had after the adoption was finalized. I grew more with Nick as my partner than I ever would have with Elliot. I know I gave Cragen problems at times and was probably given more chances than I deserve but now I am able to see that because I've been in charge of the unit."

"I know I've given both of you problems and have been given more chances than I deserve, especially when my family gets involved."

"I don't deal with change very well sometimes. I wasn't exactly nice to Rollins or Amaro when they first joined the squad because they weren't Elliot and I wasn't necessarily nice to Peter when he became the ADA because he wasn't Rafael. Most of the ADA's I've worked with can be so full of themselves."

"Ain't that the truth? These four especially."

"We miss you too, Liv."

"How was Christmas?"

"It was pretty chaotic. Last year Hank took Noah, Ari and me to Kentucky to his son's but now everyone is in the same city. Daniel slept over here with us on Christmas Eve."

"Do they live far?"

"No. They live in Hank's old house. He let them live there when he moved in with me and after Justin was medically discharged from the Army."

"Justin said they want to do some upgrades, so that might be this coming year but they weren't really sure. They both started taking classes as night, so they've been busy with that too. We have the kids more than we don't. Olivia doesn't go to scenes unless she absolutely has to. She doesn't mind allowing her Sergeant to handle things."

"How many nights a week do they have classes?"

"Four. Neither of them wanted any classes on Fridays. Kelly, our nanny, stays until one of us gets home but if we both have to go to a scene, she comes back. If she can't, Trudy Platt, who's the Desk Sergeant at my District and one of my oldest friends, will come over and stay with them until one of us gets back if it's a night that Justin and Olive are in class. If they are home, Justin will come over here or we will take them over there. We do get called to the same scenes quite often."

They talked for a little while longer and then Olivia headed to the airport to pick up Nick and George. She told Hank they would meet them at the restaurant. When she arrived at the airport, they were both outside. She pulled up where they were and got out.

"Hey, Liv!"

"Olivia."

"Hey, you two."

Olivia hugged both of them and then they put their luggage in the back of her SUV. Then they got in. Olivia texted Hank to tell him they were on their way.

"How's the bride-to-be?"

"I am great. I have never been as happy as I have been year. I can't wait for you both to meet Hank and Arielle."

"Who's Arielle?"

"Our daughter."

"Did you have a kid?"

"No. Right after Noah and I moved here, I became a foster parent to Arielle. Hank and I started seeing each other around the same time and we got engaged for Valentine's Day. He adopted her with me and he also adopted Noah. Noah not only gained a dad and a little sister but he now also has a big brother, a big sister, a nephew and a niece. You won't believe Noah when you see him. He has grown so much."

"I can't wait to see him"

"I can't wait to meet him."

"That's right. You've never met him. How have you two been?"

"Not too bad."

"Good. We're meeting everyone for pizza."

"Sounds great."

"How are the kids?"

"They're great. They send their love. Maria sends her best too and so does my mom."

"You two getting along any better?"

"We're trying to get along for Zara."

"That's good."

Olivia drove to the restaurant and then when they arrived, she parked her SUV and they got out. They went in and found where everyone was.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi Sweetie. Hank, this is Nick Amaro and George Huang. Nick and George, this is Hank Voight, my fiancé and this is Arielle. Noah, do you remember Nick?"

"Not really."

"You were pretty little when he moved. He worked with me for 4 years"

"Liv, he is so grown up."

"Yeah, tell me about it. This is George, who also worked with us. He's a Psychiatrist."

"Like Dr. Charles?"

"Yes, like Dr. Charles. None of the rest of the family is here though, huh?"

"One of Justin's friends was in for the Holidays and wanted to get together. Erin is watching the kids but was going over to Will and Nat's with Jay. They said it was fine to bring the kids with her and they invited Noah and Ari too but Erin said that all of your friends were already in from New York or wherever

"Daniel and Owen get along pretty well, since they are in the same Preschool."

"Yep."

"Are they bringing Owen to the wedding?"

"No. His grandma is staying with him. We told them it was fine if they brought him though. We were surprised all of you were coming to the wedding because of the holidays."

"I wouldn't miss this, Liv. You know that."

"Yes, Fin. I do know that but you are also in the wedding."

"Well, yeah, that's true."

"I'm glad you didn't marry Tucker."

"Don't even go there, Rafa. I'm pleading temporary insanity on that one. I must have been crazy to even think he had changed and I never would have married him. I don't know why I kept telling everyone that I was happy. I really wasn't. Hank on the other hand makes me so happy. I wasn't sure I wanted to take this job and relocate to a completely different city but it turns out that this has been the best thing that could have happened to Noah and me. I love Erin and Justin as much as I love Noah and Arielle."

"And they love you too."

"I love being a grandma more than I ever thought I would."

"I can't picture you as a grandma."

"Daniel is such a sweet little boy and Erica is a little sweetie too."

Olivia showed Rafael and Lucia a picture of the kids.

"They're adorable."

"They are cute."

"You've never liked kids much anyway."

"I like Noah. He's a good kid."

"Did you order yet?"

"We did. We ordered stuffed pizzas and regular pizzas."

"Ok. Enough for everyone?"

"Of course."

"Well, we have Carisi and I know how much he loves to eat."

Hank shook his head, Amanda started laughing and Fin rolled his eyes. Everyone talked while they waited for the food. Once the pizzas arrived, they all ate. Once they were done, they talked a while longer and then Hank and Olivia left to get Noah and Ari to bed and Amanda needed to get the girls to bed as well. Once the kids were in bed, the two of them went into their bedroom to make love before they fell asleep.

The next few days went by quickly. The wedding would be here before they knew it and Olivia was glad that her friends were all there to share it with her.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The night before the wedding was a bit low-key. Hank stayed at the house with Noah, while Olivia stayed at the hotel with Ari. She had all the girls both from Chicago and New York in her room for drinks (both alcoholic and non-alcoholic) and food. No one really ended up drinking too much. The next morning after breakfast, Erin and Olive met Olivia, Melinda, Amanda and the girls, so they could go to the hotel's salon to get their hair and nails done. Erin and Olive brought their dresses, so they could get dressed in Hank and Olivia's suite. While they were at the salon, Hank brought his stuff over. Justin and Olive were keeping Noah and Ari for the night before they all headed to the airport.

As Olivia was getting ready, she was starting to get nervous. She had never gotten this far in a relationship before. She knew Hank was her happily ever after and he was also now the father of her children. He was the first man she had been with that made her feel special and loved. When they started to become close, she didn't feel like running or ending the relationship. She and Hank knew everything there was to know about each other. There was just something different about him and she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come on in."

Erin opened the door and walked in.

"Wow! Liv, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you. How are things coming with Ari?"

"She's more interested in her curls than she is in getting dressed."

"Figures."

"Olive went to get Erica."

"Ok."

"You ok?"

"I'm a little nervous. That's all."

"I just talked to Dad. He's nervous too. He doesn't think he deserves you."

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve him."

"You two are so good together. I have not seen him this happy in a very long time."

There was another knock at the door, so Erin went to answer it. It was Melinda, Amanda and Jesse.

"You look beautiful, Erin."

"Thanks. So do the three of you."

"Thank you."

Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get."

"Liv, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Ari came bouncing into the room.

"Arielle, please stop!"

"Sorry, Mama!"

"Where's Billie?"

"She's with Sonny."

Olive arrived back at the hotel and had the boys with her as well.

"Look who I found."

"Wow! Mommy, you look pretty!"

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"You're welcome."

"You look handsome."

"Thank you."

"What about me?"

"You look very handsome too, Daniel."

"Thank you. You look pretty."

"Thank you."

"Ari, you look pretty too."

"Thank you."

"Olive, what's going on at the house?"

"Everyone is here. Dad gave us both seats, so we can take them home with us tonight."

"Good. You're meeting us at the airport?"

"Yes. After we pick up Erin."

There was another knock at the door. It was Justin and Don.

"Wow! Liv, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Olivia, can I have a minute alone with you?"

"Of course."

Olivia and Justin went into the other room to talk.

"What's on your mind, Justin?"

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you're becoming a part of our family. I haven't seen Dad this happy in a very long time. I know it took him a while to want to get involved with someone again after my mom's death. It was rough on both of us but I've grown to love you as much as I loved her. I'm not sure if I would have loved just anyone but I think I knew I loved you that first weekend we met. Having you in my life makes me miss my mom less. I was so scared when that guy attacked you several months back. I knew Dad didn't want to go through losing someone else he loved I didn't either."

"I love you too, Justin."

Both Olivia and Justin had tears running down their cheeks.

"Would it be ok if I called you Mom? If it's not, I'll understand."

"I think it would be ok. I love you and Erin as much as I love Noah and Ari."

"I've been wanting to ask for a while but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with it."

"I would have left it up to you but I still consider all 4 of you my children."

"I'm glad."

Justin gave Olivia a hug and then handed her something.

"This is from all of us."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course."

Justin helped Olivia put her new necklace on and then they hugged again. They went out to the other room where everyone else was.

"Everything ok?"

"Definitely. Someone asked if he could call me Mom."

"Aw! He can be so sweet when he wants to be."

"You're so funny, Erin!"

"I try."

"Smart ass!"

"Love you too."

They all headed downstairs and then went over to the Hancock Center. They went up and then Olivia saw all her friends first.

"Liv, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my whole life."

Everyone hugged Olivia and then they went to their seats. Justin had gone to find Hank and the boys stayed with Olivia and her attendants, who were taken to another room, where they waited for the ceremony to start. They lined everyone up and then everyone headed down the aisle. Daniel and Jesse walked down the aisle together followed by Noah and Arielle. Then Don walked Olivia down the aisle and he felt like the proud father. Erin could see Hank's reaction to seeing his soon-to-be wife for the first time. He was grinning from ear to ear just like he was when he saw his two youngest children walking down the aisle together. When they reached the front, Don kissed Olivia's cheek and then took his seat. Olivia handed Erin her bouquet and then she and Hank joined hands. They both got emotional during their vows and then it was time for the rings. Noah had Olivia's, so he came up first. Hank took the ring and put it on Olivia's finger. Then Daniel came up with Hank's. Olivia took the ring and put it on Hank's finger. The Judges pronounced them husband and wife and then they kissed, while everyone applauded. They headed back up the aisle with Noah and Arielle and then everyone else followed.

"Congratulations, Liv! It's about damn time!"

"Thanks, Fin! I love you too!"

Everyone in the wedding party hugged them and then they all headed back into the room. They started talking to people and then the food was served. Justin and Erin gave the toasts and then after everyone ate, the music started playing, so Hank and Olivia had their first dance as they shared kisses. Then everyone else joined them on the dancefloor. Olivia danced with both Justin and Noah, while Hank danced Erin and Arielle. Olivia had even selected a song to dance with Don to, since she had always seen him as a father figure. Hank watched his beautiful wife dance with the men that had been a part of her life for a long time and the ones she had met since moving to Chicago, he danced with Olive, Kim, Hailey, Amanda, Melinda and Lucy, along with the women at 51 and Med. While Olivia was dancing with Trevor, Hank was dancing with Trudy. They kept glancing over at each other. Olivia had gone over and requested another song for her and Hank to dance to. They made their way over to each other and met in the center of the dancefloor once again. They danced and kissed again.

After everyone danced for a while, Hank and Olivia cut the cake and fed it to each other. Everyone had cake then Olivia threw the bouquet, which Amanda caught. Several hours had passed and Hank and Olivia knew they wanted to bring in the New Year alone, so they said goodnight to everyone and headed over to the hotel. Justin and Olive left with the kids to get them to bed. Hank and Olivia got up to their suite and started kissing as soon as they got to the door.

"Mrs. Voight, I cannot wait to get you into that bed and make love to you."

"I can't wait for that either."

They got the door open and then Hank picked up Olivia to carry her into the suite. Hank put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and then they headed straight to the bedroom. Hank put Olivia down on the bed and then they started kissing again. They slowly undressed each other as they kissed and then they made love for the first time as husband and wife. Afterwards Hank had his arms around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"Today was absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, it was."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Your son asked if he could call me Mom."

"Did he?"

"Yep."

"Huh. He and his mom were pretty close, so you obviously made a good impression on him."

"I love both Justin and Erin as much as I love Noah and Arielle and I would even if Justin hadn't told me that he wants to call me Mom. He gave me this before the wedding."

Hank looked at Olivia's new necklace.

"Pretty. You looked gorgeous today, by the way."

"Thank you."

They started kissing made love again. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms long before Midnight. A lot of their guests had stayed until after Midnight and then they went home or back to their hotel.

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up and made love before they went to take their shower. Justin got up and went to make sure Noah and Arielle were up before he went to take a shower, so Olive could feed Erica. After Justin was done in the shower and Erica had finished eating, Olive went to take a shower. Noah got himself dressed. Erin was already there, so she was helping Ari get ready.

"Hey, Sis."

"Hey."

"How were things after we left?"

"Great. Most of us stayed until after Midnight. I'm glad they're finally married and happy."

"I am too."

"I'm glad you asked Liv if you could call her Mom."

"I am too. I've been wanting to for a while but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She said she would have left it up to me to make the decision. Have you heard from Bunny lately?"

"Nope and honestly, I don't care anymore. I love Liv more than I ever loved Bunny. She still lied to me about who my father was. She kept telling me it was Jimmy Sanguinetti but it was Hank all along."

"Like I said when we all found out, if Mom suspected it, she never said anything."

"She didn't particularly like me when I first came to live with you guys."

"She got used to you pretty quick though."

"She was a lot better to me than Bunny ever was."

"I'm glad I have a better relationship with Pop."

"You really grew up after you became a dad."

"I did. I think I needed that and the Army to shape me up. Those kids are my whole life now and I just want to be the best dad I can possibly be to them."

Erin finished doing Ari's hair and as soon as everyone was ready, they left for the airport. Hank and Olivia had left for the airport as well. Hank had ordered a limo to take them instead of driving, since he had come to the wedding in Justin's car. They arrived at the airport, got out of the limo and then went to check in as soon as Hank got their luggage. They went through security and went to find something for breakfast. Justin arrived at the airport and then parked the SUV in the parking garage. They got the stuff, including the car seats and strollers and headed to the terminal. They checked in what they could and once they went through security, they found something for breakfast. That was where they found Hank and Olivia.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"Mama, Daddy!"

"Hey, you!"

Ari and Noah both hugged Hank and Olivia.

"Were you two good for Justin and Olive last night?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"They were good."

"Good."

"I can't wait to see Mickey."

"Me too."

"We will do that tomorrow."

"Where else are we going?"

"EPCOT and Universal Orlando. We will have a couple days at the Magic Kingdom."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I figured the kids would probably want to spend more time there than anywhere else."

"I'm looking forward to it too. We never really went anywhere when I was a kid."

"Growing up with Bunny, I never went anywhere either. She was more interested in spending money on booze and drugs much like she does now. I don't even know what happened to Teddy."

"Who's Teddy?"

"My other half-brother. I was always closer to Justin even before I knew he was my half-brother."

"Who does Justin take after?"

"Unfortunately, me. Camille always used to say that our son was just as stubborn and pig headed as me, which is probably why we never got along. Erin is like me too."

"I am. For the longest time, I thought you were just rubbing off on me but as it turns out, I actually have Voight genes."

"Apparently I'm 2 for 2 when it comes to my kids being stubborn and pig headed."

"Then the apples don't fall too far from the tree."

"Nope."

Both Erin and Justin couldn't help laughing, while Olive rolled her eyes.

"Daniel is definitely all Voight. Thankfully, there is still hope for Erica to be more like me but from pictures I have seen, she looks a lot like Camille."

"That she does. Every time she smiles, I see my mom."

"I see it too."

"I just wish I could have had a child of my own."

"Blood doesn't necessarily make a family. Love does and you love both of those kids more than life itself."

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have minded having a baby with you though."

"If we could, I wouldn't have minded us having one together but it doesn't bother me either way."

After everyone was finished eating, they headed to the gate to wait for their flight. A couple hours later, they boarded the flight and then the plane took off for Orlando. The kids all fell asleep during the flight and Olivia and Olive had both fallen asleep on their husbands' shoulders.

Several hours later, they landed in Orlando. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. Hank and Justin had both rented vehicles, so they went to get them before they all headed to the hotel. They got to the hotel and parked the vehicles. They went in to get checked in and then they went up to their respective rooms. No one had rooms near each other but they were ok with that. Hank and Olivia were by themselves, Justin and his family were in a room and Erin had Noah and Arielle. As soon as Hank and Olivia got into their room, Olivia plopped down on the bed.

"You tired?"

"Slightly."

"I can't imagine why."

"It's your fault."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Smart ass!"

Hank got on top of Olivia and started kissing her. They started undressing each other but were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hank got up, buttoned his shirt and went to answer the door, while Olivia buttoned her top.

"What?"

"Nice to see you too. Can we come in?"

"No."

"Are we interrupting?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Let us in."

Hank rolled his eyes and then he let Erin, Justin and the kids in.

"The kids are hungry."

"Ok. We can find a place to grab lunch."

"Olive is feeding Erica right now."

"We should go to the pool when we get back."

"We could do that."

"I like your room, Daddy."

"You do, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

Olive let Justin know when Erica was done eating and then they met her in the lobby before going out to get something to eat. When they came back, they went up to their respective rooms to change for the pool. They all met in the lobby again and headed to the pool as a family. Noah jumped right in. Olive and Olivia put Daniel and Arielle's swim wings on them and Justin and Hank took them into the water. Everyone else got in as well. They were all having a good time and stayed there until it was time to have dinner. They had dinner at the hotel and then went up to their respective rooms. Olivia and Hank kissed Noah and Ari before they went to their room to take a shower. Once they were out of the shower, they went into the bedroom to make love before they fell asleep. Everyone else had a bath or shower before going to bed as well.

The next morning, they got up and got ready. They met for breakfast and then they headed to the Magic Kingdom. When they arrived, Noah and Ari couldn't contain their excitement.

"Wow! Look at that!"

"Yay!"

Hank and Justin parked the vehicles and then got the strollers out. Olivia put Ari in her stroller and Justin put Daniel in, while Olive put Erica in. They headed to the monorail and waited to board it to go to the park. Once they got to the entrance, they went in and then they took pictures in front of the Castle.

"Can I ride Space Mountain?"

"They have height restrictions on some of the rides but we'll see, ok?"

"Ok. I want to ride everything!"

"I'm sure you do."

They found a ride that most of them could go on and that was Dumbo. Olive stayed with Erica and everyone else went on it. Every time Daniel saw his mom and sister, he'd wave at them. Once the ride was over, they went on some more rides that the little ones could go on and Justin and Olive alternated who went on with Daniel. They went on It's A Small World and took Erica on it. Erica was looking around and bouncing up and down to the music.

"She likes this."

"It looks that way."

"She is such a happy girl anyway."

Once the ride was over, Justin, Olive and Erin took Noah, Ari and Daniel on some other rides, while Hank and Olivia stayed with Erica.

"You look like a natural holding her."

"I love kids but I don't care that we can't have one. I'm fine with that. I love Noah and Ari like crazy and we can spoil our grandkids. I'm good with that."

"Should we get the kids the Mickey Mouse ears?"

"I think we should."

Hank and Olivia found a store and decided to look around. They ended up buying the 4 kids Mickey ears and had their names put on them. They bought something for the adults, including themselves as well and went back to where they were meeting everyone else. They gave the kids their ears.

"Cool! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Olivia helped Ari put her ears on, while Justin helped Daniel. Most of them went on the Haunted Mansion and then Pirates of the Caribbean. They went on a few more rides and then they took a break for lunch. They went into some shops and then they headed toward Space Mountain. They checked to see if Noah was tall enough and he was, so he went with Justin, Olive and Erin, while Hank and Olivia took the little ones on the People Mover. Erica had fallen asleep, so Olivia was holding her. Ari was about out too and Daniel could barely hold his eyes open. By the time the ride was over, all 3 of the kids were asleep. Hank took both Ari and Daniel, while Olivia took Erica. They found the strollers and Olivia set Erica in her and Daniel's stroller before taking Ari and putting her in hers, while Hank put Daniel in with Erica. They found a bench and went to sit in the shade as the kids slept.

"You having fun?"

"I am but I would love to spend some time with just you."

"We will. Once they get back, we'll go on Space Mountain and then we'll go on some of the other big rides without them."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they continued to wait for Justin, Olive, Erin and Noah. By the time they got off the ride, Noah was still full of energy.

"That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"We're going to go off on our own for a while."

"We kind of figured you two would want some time to yourselves. We're really glad you brought us. How long have they been out?"

"Erica has been out this entire time even before we went on the People Mover. The other two passed out on the ride."

"Justin, can we go on the cars?"

"Sure. Come on."

Justin took Noah on the cars and then Hank and Olivia headed to Space Mountain hand in hand. Once Noah and Justin got done with the cars, Erin took him on Space Mountain again. Once Hank and Olivia rode Space Mountain, they walked around and went on what they wanted to go on. Once Ari and Daniel woke up, they all went on the People Movers and this time, Ari and Daniel saw what was going on.

"Where Mama and Daddy go?"

"They wanted to spend some time by themselves."

"Oh."

Once the ride was over, they walked around and went on more. They met up with Hank and Olivia and had dinner as a family.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are. How about the rest of you?"

"Yeah."

"How many times has Noah ridden Space Mountain?"

"Only a couple but he wants to go on it again."

"Are we going to stay for the fireworks?"

"Yeah!"

"Noah is going to crash as soon as we get into the car."

"No doubt."

"Thankfully I brought pajamas for them and left them in the car."

"We did too."

"Has she been to the bathroom recently?"

"Oh yeah. She's been good about telling us when she needs to go."

"Good."

"I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you certainly are, Sweetie."

"We met Mickey."

"You did? Wow!"

"We met a lot of them. We met Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Pooh, Tigger and Chip and Dale."

"Hank and I met Pooh and Tigger."

"Daddy."

"What, Pumpkin?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you too, Mama."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

They got their food and everyone ate. After dinner, they walked around together and went on more rides even if they had been on them already. It was starting to get dark and the fireworks would be starting soon but Noah was starting to drag. Justin was carrying him on his shoulders."

"I think we should just head back."

"Good idea. I'm exhausted."

"Us too."

They headed towards the gate and waited for the monorail. They then went to the cars and then they put the kids' pajamas on them before they left to head back to the hotel. Before they were even out of the parking lot, Noah was out like a light.

"He's out."

"I'm not surprised. It was a long day for him."

"It was a long day for all of us."

"It sure was. I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"I'm tired too."

They arrived at the hotel and Hank got Noah out of his booster seat, while Erin took Ari. Hank took Noah to Erin's room, while Olivia went to their room to get ready for bed after she kissed the kids' foreheads and Justin and Olive carried Daniel and Erica to theirs. After Hank put Noah in bed, he went to his and Olivia's room and she was out. Hank went to get ready for bed and went to join Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself. Erin, Justin and Olive all crashed as well. It was an exhausting day for everyone.

The next day was spent at EPCOT and the following day, they went to Universal Orlando. The day after that, they went to the Magic Kingdom again. They didn't spend the entire day at EPCOT or Universal, so they had some time to spend at the pool too. By the time Sunday arrived, none of them wanted to leave. Everyone had had a great time but now it was time for them to go back to Chicago and reality.

Once they were on the plane to Chicago, Olivia started thinking about how much her life had changed since moving to Chicago. She was sure that she would have eventually crossed paths with Hank had they not connected on the dating site because of what had happened at Noah's school. She would always be grateful to him for what he did that day. Hank had stolen her heart the moment they met and their relationship developed from there. She loved all 4 of her children and she even loved being a grandma. This was the happiest she had ever been and she wouldn't change her life now for anything.

 **The End**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
